Naruko Uzumaki: rise of a Deity
by DarthMEOWS
Summary: During the scroll incedent, Naruko meets someone who tells her the gods have an interest in her life. This will be a yuri non smut fic. I might do lemons later. maybe. NarukoxInoxsmall harem. rated m for violence language and stuff. Disclaimer... I dont own Naruto... sadly
1. Kami's soldier, fires gaurdian

Uzumaki Naruko: Rise of a Deity

Chapter 1: Kami's Soldier, Fire's Guardian

"MIZUKI, DON'T, IT'S FORBIDDEN."

"YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED FOX!"

These words were shouted at Uzumaki Naruko, a 13-year-old prospective gennin with waist length strawberry-blonde hair that was braided into a single tail going down her back. She wore neon-orange pants and a tank-top with white trim that was several sizes to large, even with her above average bust size.

At this moment her mind was in turmoil, finally understanding all the hateful wispers, the murderous glares and the occasional beating from a drunk villager. However, before her mind could take the proverbial plunge into the abyss, laughter was heard.

"If that child is a demon, then I'll eat the hokages hat." The distinctly male voice came from deeper in the woods surrounding the clearing that the three were in. "I'll tell you the truth about the Kyuubi though. Shes not an actual demon, shes a piece of a primordial god. Real demons don't attack villages randomly, nor do they cause unnessary death, especially the deaths of innocents, like children."

As the man enrterd the clearing, those present noticed how he carried himself. Like a noble, yet also like a veteran warrior. He was tall, about 6'2", with long silver that looked smooth as silk yet flowed like water, and golden eyes with a slitted pupil. He wore a long black duster jacket that was obviously well worn, over a black, multi-pocketed, vest and dark red cargo pants tucked into knee length combat boots, at his waist poking out of the jacket was the hilt of a sword.

"Who the hell are you?" Mizuki demanded, all he wanted was to steal the forbidden scroll, kill the demon bitch and leave konoha, was that too much to ask? Now he has to deal with some other fool getting in his way. Well no matter, it will be easy enough to kill this idiot as well.

"Me? I'm just an old man passing by, saw the girl practicing the kage bunshin directly from the forbidden scoll, then watched you attack the guy with the scar and commit high treason by revealing the identity of konohas jinchuriki, which you arent even supposed to know."

Mizuki smirked since he figured this guy was just talking out of his ass. "It doesn't matter, since none of you will be leaving here alive." Mizuki spoke while preparing his other giant shuriken

"Are you sure of that?" The words were spoken in a whisper from behind Mizuki, before he felt pain throughout his spine. It was like someone stabbed needles into every part of his spine, which wasn't far from the truth. Mizuki looked down at the stranger and watched as he just "faded" from existance.

'An after-image'. was his last thought before darkness overtook him.

"Well, that was... kinda boring. So how did the two of you learn of Naruko-chans status as Jinchuriki when the only people who are supposed to know are her, the hokage and those directly involved in the sealing?" The question was directed at Iruka with just the smallest bit of killing intent. Small being relative, cause Iruka felt like he was facing the Hokage on a bad day, or when he had to deal with the civilian council.

"T-t-the H-hokage made an anouncement after the attack. He also ordered the older generation to remain quiet on the matter." Iruka started with a stutter but finished strong... until the last of his statement regestered in the mans ears, then, the killing intent tripled. Naruko seemed unaffected, mostly, she was sweating a bit. "How do you know about it though? I've never seen you before?"

The man smirked at the question. "Thats because I've been on assignment from my mistress for the past thirty years." Iruka gaped at the answer.

"But you don't look a day over twenty-five!"

"So? Immortality is a blessing sometimes. I'm actually around five-thousand." The man stated with a happy grin, and no small amount of sadness in his eyes. Immortaltity WAS great sometimes, and a complete nightmare others.

Iruka felt his jaw unhinge and hit the ground. How could anyone live for that long...

unless...

"Are you Kami-sama?"

"No. Though I do know her personally.

"U-u-u-um, E-excuse m-m-me?" The meek voice voice of Naruko sounded out, gaining the attention of both men. Naruko took a deep breath to steady herself before asking "Who are you, sir?"

The strange man smiled kindly at her, like a family member would to comfort a scared child. "My name is Hiko*, the gaurdian of fire and lord of fire country. I am also your new sensei." The now named Hiko spoke with confidenceand an air of nobility, the highest nobility.

"My new sensei? Does that mean I graduated then?" Naruko asked with joy and hope in her voice. "Please tell me I didnt waste all that time training."

Hiko gave her a fatherly smile and reached down to pat her head. "Of course you passed. You learned a powerful variation of the clone jutsu. You also completed your first A-rank mission in revealing a traitor to the village. Be proud of yourself, your parents are."

Those last three words caused Naruko's heart to skip a few beats. 'M-m-my Parents?' "Did you know them? D-d-did they l-l-love m-m-me?" Naruko spoke in a small voice, almost a whisper, as she cast her eyes to the ground.

"Yes, Naru-chan, I know them in a sense." Seeing the looks from both Naruko and Iruka, Hiko spoke before they could question him. "No they didnt abandon you, they died. I met them both on the other side. Nirvana."

Naruko became depressed at that revelation and just stared at the ground, tears flowing freely as she tried in vain to hold back the sobs, until she felt a pair of feminine arms wrap around her and a soft womanly voice spoke in her ear "Let it out, dearie, theres no need to hold back anymore."

With that, the dam broke and Naruko broke down, releasing all the years of pent up emotions hidden behind the mask of happiness and joy. Iruka and Hiko could only watch on as Naruko cried into the arms of this strange red-headed woman. Hiko knew exactly who she was, but Iruka felt as if he had seen her at some point.

She was aroung 5'5" tall with slightly pale skin, vibrant red hair styled in twin buns with seal tags with the Kanji for 'to hear' hanging from them. She wore a, most likley, very expensive kimono of pure white silk with a dark blue obi. the woman looked to be around her mid to late 20's and has a purple diamond shaped mark in the center of her forehead.

Finally, Iruka's curiosity got the better of him. So he asked the only person in the clearing that might know. "Um, Lord Hiko-sama, who is that woman? I feel like I've seen her before."

Hiko looked over at Iruka form the corner of his eye, then back to the scene before him. "That is Mito Uzumaki, wife of Hashirama Senju, grandmother of Tsunande Senju and first Jinchurriki of the kyuubi-no-kitsune. She is also Narukos personal teacher in the arts of funjutsu and kenjutsu."

Iruka's jaw hit the ground so hard it left cracks. "T-t-t-that's the Firsts WIFE!? How the fuck is she still alive!? She must be nearing 120!" Iruka's reaction seemed to amuse Hiko, if his smirk meant anything.

Reaching into his pocket, Hiko pulled out a small black crystal and showed it to Iruka and Naruko, who finally calmed down enough to pay attention, though she was staring at Mito in amazment at her identity and titles. "This is called a 'soul gem'* , with it I can take the soul of any _truly evil_ person I happen to kill. I do this to garner favors from the Shinigami, in exchange for the souls I collect, he gives me something in return. In this case, 2 soul gems for Mito to return to life." Hiko pocketed the gem and turned toward the scroll of sealing, picking it up and strapping it to his back.

"Now lets head to the village, theres an old monkey that owes me an explanation." At that moment a small ANBU unit showed up, surrounding the group, weapons drawn.

"Halt, by order of the Konoha council, you are to hand over the forbbidden scroll and turn yourselves in for questioning." One of the ANBU spoke, his voice obviously male but bearing no emotions, like a puppet.

"I do not answer to the council, BOY. And you are a traitor if you do" Hiko spoke wtih a cold authority in his voice. "Now you can escort us to the Hokages office and accept the punishment for your actions or you can attack and die fast, marked as traitors and permently disgracing your family name. Decide, NOW!"

The ANBU wisely chose to put thier weapons away, realising they were in deep shit since Naruko and Iruka were present and the Hokage trusted both of them more than he did his ANBU half the time. Hiko simply nodded and turned towards the village, intent on getting to the bottom of why his village was so fucked up since he left, and promising pain to whoever pissed him off first... starting with Hiruzen.

00000000000000000000000 **SCENE BREAK** 00000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000 **HOKAGES OFFICE** 000000000000000000000

As Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his offoce finishing the last few pages of his most hated enemy, _PAPERWORK_ , he felt a cold chill run through his whole body, as the Shinigami was gripping his heart. Hoping nothing bad happened to Naruko, or the scroll but mostly his surrogate granddaughter, Hiruzen chose to use his viewing orb to see what was going on with the retrieval teams he sent out.

Just as he placed the orb on his desk to look into it, it exploded, along with his office doors. Along with the destruction of his door came the unconscious body of his secretary... and the massive amount of killing intent that he remembered all to well. With poise and grace that came from years of nobility training and practice, Mito Uzumaki-Senju, his senseis wife/sister-in-law entered looking as he remembered from his youth, without a hair out of place. "Hiruzen, explain." was all she said.

With those two simple words, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the god of shinobi, knew his night was not going to end well, especially since a platoon of ANBU, Naruko, Chuunin Iruka Umino and Lord Hiko walked in behind her. Of them all, Hiko looked the most calm, save for his eyes, which burned with untold rage. The ANBU looked ashamed while Naruko and Iruka just looked at the hokage, or jiji, with curiosity. "What would you like me to start with, Lady Mito?"

"You can start with why Narukos status was reveiled to the public but not her heritage?" This came from Lord Hiko and though it was spoken as a question, Hiruzen knew it was an order. "After we fix the door and deal with these four." Indicating the four ANBU members who stepped foreward to recieve punishment from thier kage. "They were apparently operating on orders from the council."

Hiruzen released a tired sigh. 'I'm getting too old for this shit. And the council is going too far by giving orders to my shinobi.' "You four, remove your masks. You are each demoted to the rank of special jounin, without posibility of promotion and will spend the remaining time of your careers working at the prison. Be thankful I'm giving you your punishment. Lord Hiko would just kill you and leave it at that."

The former ANBU members removed thier masks, set them on the desk and shuffled out, after getting the information on where and when they were to report for their new duties. "Chuunin Umino, you are to submit a written report on what happened this evening by 1700 tommorow. The team assignments will be postponed for 2 weeks by which time I will have decided what they will be. Good night, Iruka." Hiko stated with a no-nonsense tone.

Iruka simply bowed and left, after giving Naruko a hug and a promise for ramen in celebration later. With the newly repaired door firmly closed and the, now conscious, secretary having left, the aged hokage was set upon by two pairs of enraged eyes and one curious gaze. Naruko just watched as Hiruzen started sweating under the gazes of her newest friend/family member, wondering what was going to happen now.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"How about why all of Konoha knows that Naruko is a Jinchuriki when it was supposed to remain secret between her, you and whoever did the sealing."

'Sigh' "I made the mistake of informing the council. In hindsight, it was a stupid mistake." Sarutobi looked truly regretful of that decision. "I did make sure they knew what the concequences of revealing the secret though."

"So you informed them that anyone who revealed the secret would cause the death of the entire council and thier families with the exception of the shinobi council who understand the need for keeping secrets?" This time it was Mito who spoke from her position on the couch. "Naru-chan, come sit with me over here."

Naruko moved over to the ugly yet comfy couch, listening to the conversation intently, wishing she had some popcorn... or some ramen. It wasnt every day she saw her jiji scolded like he did her sometimes. It was very entertaining.

"I did inform them that the concequences of breaking the law would result in the execution of the guilty party, but it would seem no-one listened."

"No shit."

At that moment the door opened, revealing Sarutobi's old teammates and current advisors, along with his old rival, Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. As the three walked in, acting like it was a privilege for those in Hiruzens office to meet with them, each member of the elder council froze in shock at the sight of who was sitting on the couch next to the jinchuriki was Mito Uzumaki-Senju. This was very much not good.

"Oh good." The three turned to the other ocupant of the room. "Just the three I didnt want to see." The sarcasm was obvious to all in the room... even the normally oblivious Naruko dead-panned. "Now why did the three of you just waltz in here like you owned the place. I left a standing order that we were not to be disturbed."

Koharu chose that exact moment to voice her opinion. "Any matter concerning the saftey of Konoha concerns us. You have no right to deny us, the elder council, entry into this meeting." Homura nodded his agreement while Danzo just stood there waiting to see what would happen.

"Hiruzen, why has she not been arrested for the theft of the forbbiden scroll and prepared for her training with Danzo?" Homura demanded, fully expecting Sarutobi to simply comply with the demand. Hiko and Mito raised an eyebrow each, wondering when these people gained such arrogance as to believe that they could demand answers from their kage. Naruko just looked at her jiji hoping she wouldnt be arrested when she just made gennin.

Suddenly, everyone felt a massive pressure descend upon the room, as if gravity had increased a dozen times over. Naruko was feeling it the worst, having never felt such pressure before. Mito just placed her arm around Naruko's shoulder, to keep her calm and upright so she didnt pass out, having felt worse pressure during the Clan Wars, Mito didnt react while Hiko had created worse when he was first born.

The elders however, were on thier knees, feeling as if they were being crushed by the pressure. Then they realized who was generating such power, Hiruzen himself. 'Finally, the **Kami no Shinobi** returns to his old bones. Maybe now he will remember his position as the leader of this village.'

Hiruzen kept his head down, his face shadowed by his hat so none could see the rage in his eyes. "Tell me, Homura. Since when is the Hokage answerable to his advisors? Last I checked this village is a dictatorship, yet you three are attempting to seize power for yourselves." By now the aura around Sarutobi was almost visible, like a dark miasma of untold rage held within a small jar waiting to be released. "As for why Naruko isn't in chains or imprisoned, its because she was tricked into stealing the scroll."

"Actually." All eyes turned towards Hiko... who was cleaning his nails with the tip of a kunai. "Even if that wasn't the case, Kami-sama, Yami-sama and Shinigami-sama have a vested interest in young Naruko-chan's development." At that declaration, the rooms ocupants gained a wide-eyed expression, execpt Naruko who simply fainted.

"Can't say I didnt expect that" Hiko said with a smile.

000000000000000000000 **SCENE BREAK** 000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000 **AN HOUR LATER** 0000000000000000000000

While Naruko was unconscious, the elder council members were sent out of the room so the Hokage could give a full debreifing to Lord Hiko, the only person on earth both he and the daimiyo answered to... aside from thier wives.

"So you mean to tell me that you allowed the council to gain that much power, your power, because you were too tired to fight them? Is that what I'm hearing Hiruzen?" Hiko asked in a dangerously calm tone. "On top of that, you willingly released SS-class information to civillians who had no business, let alone _reason_ , to possess such knowledge. All of whom went ahead and allowed such knowledge to leak to the public without being properly punished. And it was all because Minato wanted her to be seen as a hero."

Throughout the entire conversation, Hiruzen was slowly lowering his head in shame, realizing that his past mistakes were the cause of one poor childs suffering, just to appease the masses.`

"We will decide on what shall be done to punish you later. It is late and I, for one, would like some sleep and I'm sure Naruko and Mito would prefer a nice warm bed, instead of this stuffy office." Was Hiko's statement on the matter, with Mito nodding in agreement.

"Saru-chan?" Hiruzen winced, he hated that nickname. "Is the Senju compound still in good condition?" Mito asked.

"It is, but, it hasn't been used in many years, not since your granddaughter left."

"I see" Was all Mito had to say on the matter. However there was a slight tightening around her eyes signifying her displeasure, though at what was unknown.

"You can stay in the Sarutobi compound for tonight. Kami knows I have the space with only a few of us living there." Hiruzen offered.

"Then we shall use that for now. Tomorrow, you shall have a few gennin teams clean the estate." Mito accepted and moved to pick her young clansmen up and carry her towards the door so they could make thier way to thier lodgings for the night.

000000000000000000000000 **SCENE BREAK** 000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000 **THE NEXT MORNING** 0000000000000000000

Naruko groaned as she woke up, the suns rays hitting her face in the dawns light. Looking around, she recognized the room she was in as the room she would stay in at the Hokages mansion whenever the villagers would damage her apartment. After preforming her morning rituals, Naruko looked in the closet for a robe she could wear for breakfast. What she found in the closet was a new outfit that looked like it was designed for her to wear. It looked mostly like an ANBU uniform, just without the armor and came with a dark blue trench coat with the Uzumaki swirl on the back.

Having donned the outfit, which fit like a glove, Naruko went downstairs to find Mito calmly sipping tea and talking with Asuma and Yume, Hiruzen's children, and Yume's son, Konohamaru.

"Morning everyone."

"Oh, good morning, Naruko-chan. Have a seat and I'll get you some _healthy_ breakfast." Yume stated with a sickly sweet tone, and an almost too sweet smile. Naruko nodded her head rapidly in sheer terror of the tone used and moved to sit between Mito and Asuma. When Yume left the room, Asuma leaned toward Naruko.

"What did you do to invoke her wrath? I've onlyseen her use that tone with Konohamaru and my dad when they dont eat breakfast." Asuma whispered.

"I havent beenover to have breakfast in a couple weeks. She gets mad when I don't come over on weekends and just eat ramen all the time." Naruko whispered back.

"Makes sense. I watched her berate dad for an hour when he didnt come for dinner for three days last night. It reminded me of my mom." Asuma stated with a chill giong down his spine.

When Yume returned, it was with a full plate of bacon, eggs, biscuts and gravy, sausage and a full glass of orange juice. "Now eat everything on your plate or you wont be leaving this table."

"Yes, Yume-oba-chan" Naruko responded with a smile. she loved Yume's cooking almost as much as Ichirakus ramen... ALMOST.

As Naruko ate her breakfast, she listened to Mito telling stories about Hiruzen's childhood... like when Koharu found him peeking on the womens side of the public baths. "...Then she pulled his underwear up so hard, they tore in the middle and launched him over the wall. Iswear i've never heard him scream so loud. It got worse when we all started to beat him for being a pervert, except the Hyuuga women. All of them are perverts so they took it as a compliment."

Everyone laughed as Mito smiled looking towards the doorway at an embarrased Hiruzen while Hiko stood behind him chuckling at the memory of when Hiruzen was 15 and half the Senju and the Nara clans pounded him into the ground before the Hyuuga women saved his ass.

Hiko smirked looking towards an embarresed Hiruzen. "Whats wrong, Saru-chan? Embarrased by the memory, or Mito telling your family that you got your ass handed to you for being a pervert?"

"Both"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

At the sound of the door, everyone stopped laughing, knowing it was either an ANBU messanger or Konohamaru's "tutor". Thus, Yume went to answer the door, which resulted in everyone hearing a shouting match from both aforementioned parties.

"I DONT CARE IF YOU HAVE A MESSAGE FOR SOME NO-NAME COMMONER THAT PROBABLY DOESNT EVEN EXIST! I AM HERE FOR THE HONORABLE GRANDSON, THEREFORE I GO FIRST!"

"AND I TOLD YOU YOU, TOKUBETSU-JOUNIN, THAT NOTHING COMES BEFORE AN ANBU PREFORMING HIS OR HER DUTIES! NOW STAND ASIDE SO I MAY MAKE MY REPORT OR I WILL DRAG YOUR ASS TO THE T AND I DEPARTMENT FOR SUSPECTED TREASON!"

That statement had successfully shut the arrogant shinobi up however it was the presence of the hokage as well as Hiko that caused both men to pale when they realised thier argument was overheard. Niether men were in good moods at this point, Hiruzen was wondering why he ever allowed his moronic son-in-law to talk him into letting Ebisu tutor his grandson when the man was barely above Chuunin level to begin with.

Hiko was just annoyed that he hadnt even had time to drink his morning coffee before dealing with stupidity.

"L-l-l-lord Hiko. Lord Hiruzen. My deepest appologies for disturbing you this morning. However, the civilian council has called a meeting to decide the Gennin teams."

"Fine. Intercept the decision when they send it out. Make sure only our EMBER unit are the ones guarding the council chambers during thier little meeting to make the interception easier. are there any from the Shinobi council present in the council chambers?" Hiko gave his orders and simply waited for his subordinate to respond.

"As you wish, m'lord. And no, there are no Shinobi present during this meeting. The civilian council are simplyholding this meeting independently."

"I see. You have your orders. Also have a message sent out to the Shinobi council that the Gennin team selections shall be held later this afternoon. Dismissed."

"Sir." With a nod, the Elite ANBU member left to carry out his orders.

Hiruzen turned to Hiko. "So the EMBER unit still operates? I was unaware they still operated in the village without your presence."

"Just because I'm not around all the time, doesn't mean they stop operating. Now, who the fuck are you and why were you attemptind to impede in an ANBU's duties?" Hiko turned towards the still present Ebisu, who stood slack-jawed at the entire encounter. After a full minute passed by and still no answer, Hiko became impatient. "Well?!"

Ebisu let out a small squeek of surprise bafore regaining his haughty attitude and posture. "I am the Elite tutor Ebisu and I am here ti retrieve the Honorable Grandson for his lessons so I may guide him on the path to Hokage, as only I know the shortcuts to becoming Hokage."

Hiko, Hiruzen, Yume(who was still present) along with Asuma and Mito(both of whom showed up to see what the commotion was about) all stared at the man like he had grown several heads during his speach. Each wondering the same thing. ' _What the fuck is this idiot talking about?_ '

"Now remove yourself from my path, commoner, so I may retrieve my charge and begin his lessons."

"Saru-chan?"

"Yes, Mito-sama?"

"What the fuck is this idiot talking about?" Hiruzen turned to Mito with a surprised look on his face, having almost never heard her swear before. Ebisu hit the ground in a face-fault.

"Honestly? I have no clue. I've never heard of a 'shortcut to becoming Hokage' before."

"How did this idiot become a Tokubetsu-jounin? Its obvious just by his chakra reserves alone hes barely above Chuunin level." Mito commented with a noticeable look of disdain, obviously unhappy about such low standards in the village she helped her beloved husband found and raise. "For that matter, why is he even training your grandson? We never put little Tsu-Tsu-chan with a tutor. we trained her ourselves until she became your student."

'Sigh' "You can blame my equally moronic EX-son-in-law. He convinced me that Ebisu is a great shinobi on par with my idiot student Jiriaya, despite the records and his lack of achievments saying otherwise."

At this comment, Yume looked at her father in shock. she had spoken with her EX-husband about sending Konohamaru to the academy, or at least letting her teach him herself. "He told me that you chose Ebisu as Kono-kuns teacher. I left it alone cause despite your choices in the past, you generally make good decisions when it comes to family."

Now it was Hiruzens turn to look shocked. "If it was my choice, I would have had you teach him or taught him myself."

"Hello everyone." The cheerful greeting brought everyones attention to the person in question, Gin Hayabusa, Ex husband of Yume Sarutobi. An average, dark haired civilian from a prominent family who deal in clothes and other wares that made a big name for themselves during the second shinobi war for selling high quality clothes at low cost. "Its good to see you all in good health."

"What the hell do you want, Scum." came the venomous response of Yume, who was normally cheerful... Unless Gin was involved since thier divorce was the result of her catching Gin in THEIR bed with Konohamaru's 18 year old babysitter when he was supposed to be working and SHE was supposed to be watching Konohamaru.

It was later discovered that they were having an affair whenever Yume went on missions while she was still on active duty. Yumes mission ended a day early and she returned home to see her son and husband only to find him just finishing cumming INSIDE the babysitter with her turning around to clean him off for another round... WHILE KONOHAMARU WAS CRYING IN THE OTHER ROOM! It took three ANBU teams to restrain Yume before she killed them both in her rage.

"I came to see our son, sweetheart." Looking over, Gin noticed Ebisu who was his childhood friend. "Hey, Ebisu. Hows it going?"

"I am doing well, my friend. I just came by to pick up the Honorable Grandson for his lesson when these people stopped me from preforming my duties as his teacher."

"AHEM" Both men turned to see Hiko standing there looking annoyed. "Your services are no longer required at this time Ebisu. Now leave."

"And who do you think you are to dismiss me, commoner."

"Your boss."

"THATS A LIE! I AM AN ELITE JOUNIN AND YOU-" That was as far as Ebisu got in his rant before he was cut by the presence of a hand wraping around his throat and lifting him off the ground. Looking down, he realised the hand has attached, not to the "commoner" he was just yelling at... but the Hokage himself.

"Ebisu I am going to say this once and only once. You are no longer my grandsons teacher. He will either be learning from Yume or at the academy. I dont know why I allowed that fool to convince me to let you teach him but claiming you have a higher rank than you possess is tantamount to treason. Now leave my property or you will be spending the forseeable future with Anko."

After being released, Ebisu beat a hastey retreat... most likly to grab a change of clothes if the smell wafting through the air was anything to go by.

Now everyones attention was on Gin. Hiko, in a rare disregard of privacy, chose to read Yumes mind to see why she hated the man so much. What he found angered him. So he decided to read Gin's mind as well. What he found there made him want to beat the man into a permenant coma.

Gin was completly unrepentant of his actions to the point that he believes that he has the right to do almost anything he wants. Hell, he's even cheating on his current wife with a member of the civilian council,who's also married, in excange for favors in order to get on the council and try to have Konohamaru placed under his sole custody to try getting at the Sarutobi clan seat on the Shinobi council.

"Gin. It would be wise of you to follow the orders placed by the judge and stay away from Konohamaru. And by wise, I mean don't be here in the next five seconds or I will drag you to the T&I department myself."

Gin finally noticed the killing intent surrounding him and decided to run like a bitch.

After watching the moron leave, Mito decided that the serious stuff that wasn't her business needed to be left at the door. "Well, lets go finish breakfast, shall we?" thogh the tone was light, the meaning behind the words wasn't.

"Yes, lets." With that, everyone turned to return to the dining room... where they found Naruko had Konohamaru in a headlock.

"Thats what you get for eating my donut you little brat!" Raising her fist Naruko brought it down on Konohamaru's head. "Headlock Noogie of Punishment"

"AAHHHHH, Let me go, damnit. Let. Me. GO!"

"Konohamaruuuuuuu." Looking over, both kids Paled at the most terrifying sight of Yume's Smiling visage. While the smile was pleasent, the image of the Shinigami behind her had both children clutching each other in terror... Along with Asuma and Hiruzen who had backed away from her in fright, having been exposed to said technique several times since she invented it after a dream she had when she was 12.

Hiko just looked impressed by the image, he felt she had captured the Shinigami's likeness well and Mito... Has stars in her eyes.

"Can you teach me that?" Sarutobi wanted to run and hide at those words. "Gods help us all."

000000000000000000000000 **SCENE bREAK** 00000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000 **AN HOUR LATER** 000000000000000000000

After a full 20 minutes of Konohamaru and Naruko being yelled at for swearing and fighting, everyone finished eating so they could get on with the day starting with Mito looking over Naruko's seal to see what it did evactly. Hiko assured her that the seal wouldn't break easily, considering it was powered by both Naruko's own willpower and the Shinigami. Never-the-less, Mito wanted to examine the seal to see if anything was wrong with it. It was a good thing she was so insistant.

"What the hell are all these other seals doing here!? A mind suppresion seal to make her stupid, a growth suppresion seal to make her both short and unable to retain muscle memory, another to ruin any chackra control she might have, this one looks like a crude version of a mind control seal and the one above her womb is actually hard to decifer. I cant tell if it will make her barren or add the Kyuubi's chackra in order to create a new bloodline." Oh, yea. Mito was pissed. "The worst part is that the Shiki-fuin was drawn by a proficient seal master, while the others were made by someone who is only emulating a seal master."

Hiruzen looked at the seals and felt like he had seen the style before, he just couldn't place where and it was bugging. Like a memory had been suppressed. Hiko saw the look on the elderly mans face and decided to take a look in his mind and found the remnants of a very rare type of Genjutsu... one that belonged to the Mangekiyo Sharingan... Kotoamatsukami, the ultimate mind control Genjutsu. Thus, Hiko dispelled the Control and freed Hiruzens mind.

"Thats Danzo's work. He has been trying to get Naruko into his custody since her birth to turn her into a living weapon, loyal to him and him alone. He's never been happy that he didn't become Hokage and has tried to take the hat from me for decades. He almost succeded the night of the Kyuubi's attack but an old law stopped him since I am still alive."

Hiko released a sigh in annoyance. "Mito, can you remove the seals without killing Naruko? Also, check her back for a deadmans kill switch seal."

Rolling Naruko over, whom they had put into a sleeping state, Hiko's fears were confirmed. There, covering most of her back, was a large seal designed to kill Naruko remotely. "I would have to remove them all at the same time, which could remove the Shiki-fuin. Unless you summon the Shinigami to keep the seal there."

"Fine, I'll go to the clan shrine and retrieve the Noh mask later and we can deal with this tonight. I still have a meeting with the Shinobi council to deal with today."

"Sounds like a plan. I will start working with Naruko-chan on her calligraphy and getting her some new clothes. She wears too much orange for my taste."

Hiruzen handed Mito a piece of paper with an adress on it. "This is the address of a shop I have taken Naruko to a few times to get supplies. The owner is a good friend and remembers Kushina. He is also a seal master so hae knows Naruko is Naruko."

Mito took the paper and placed it in her kimono for later. "Thank you, Hiruzen. You don't know much this means to me." Mito spoke with true kindness in her voice. Happy that Hiruzen was so helpful.

"Ok, we are leaving for the meeting now. We will see you later this evening, Mito. Hiruzen, lets go start putting my village back together."

"Yes, m'lord."

With that both men left the room, heading to the Hokage tower. On the way, everyone who saw the Hokage smiled and nodded, but most were surprised to see him not wearing his robes and hat. Hiruzen had opted to wear his formal Kimono for after he retired and needed to attend meetings as the head of the Sarutobi clan. Which, thankfully, didnt have much in the way of paperwork and the other clan members were willing to help deal with it by reading everything over and then handing over what needed to be signed, which wasn't much since Yume dealt with most of the work.

Upon arriving at the Tower, the Hokages secretary walked up and, ignoring Hiko informed the Hokage about the large amount of paperwork that needed to be signed. "DIdn't I fire you last night?" Hiko asked, thouroughly confused as to why the woman Mito LAUNCHED through the door was still here. Upon actually noticing Hiko, the woman yelled for the ANBU to arrest him.

Said ANBU appeared Behind the secretary awaiting orders from the Hokage... or the man next to him. "Take this woman down to the T & I department and tell them to find out who she actually answers to. tell them to go nuts." The secretary looked surprised that the Hokage wasn't the one to give the order, but Hiko and that the ANBU obeyed. "NEKO." Said ANBU member looked to Hiko. "Report to me when you return. I have a new assignment for you. I should be free for the next few hours until the meeting."

If Neko was suprised, she didn't show it and simply responded with a nod and a "Yes, sir."

Hiko and Hiruzen continued on to the office, only to find five LARGE stacks of paperwork on the desk. Hiruzen groaned at the sight while Hiko looked annoyed. Summoning a few clones from the scales on his body, Hiko set them to work sorting through all the damned papers. They would be done in a few minutes, MAYBE an hour, which still gave him plenty of time to figure out what to do with the various problems in the village. Starting with the academy.

"The academy is supposed to be eight hours long per day, yet it was cut down to five, the classes covered concentrate more on book-work than on practical skill, the Kunoichi classes are less than useless in the field and they dont even tell the kids what kind of diet to eat. Half the damn girls are all eating salads and nothing else. After that, IF they graduate the Jounin senseis exam, they waste time doing things they should already know."

Looking through the files, Hiko became more irritated by the minute. apparently the civilian council had DESTROYED his academy standards, which could be passed only by those who accually wanted to become to protect the village and not by those who wanted glory or some other bullshit like rescuing a princess or liberateing a country.

"On top of that you have them wasting time on D-rank missions AFTER graguation in order to learn teamwork. They should be doing those missions during the last two years of the academy by switching up the team members in order to grow accustomed to learning to work with different people, the money from those missions can then go into the academy to pay for the orphan students to get a good meal at least twice a day as well as get decent equipment. This will be changing starting this upcoming semester. Along with the surface walking exersize and better Taijutsu stye for a more well rounded learning curve. the current one is too restrictive."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter."

In walked ANBU Neko, as ordered, presenting herself as a well disiplined Kunoichi should. Hike looked at the woman for a moment before pulling out the two files he had set aside before hand. "ANBU captain Yugao Uzuki, codename NEKO." Hiko acted like he was reading over the file, even though he had already memorised them both. "Former student of the 'Red-death' Kushina Uzumaki alond with Kurenai Yuhi and Genma Shiranui. Exemplary service records, amazing Kenjutsu skills on par with your husband Gekko Hayate-" cough interupted Hiko. "Yes, Yugao?"

"Sir, its just that we arrent married yet. We havn't found the right time. And I was hoping to get out of my ANBU service first."

"Would you like to do so now?"

"Sir?" Yugao was confused by the question.

"Would you like to get married today? Both of you, as well as your friends are in the village today and I was going to tell you that I want you to become a Jounin-sensei for one of the teams this year." Hiko spoke kindly and was offering her a good position. "I was also planning on having Hayate teach basic Kenjutsu and Buki-jutsu at the academy due to his condition and experience. It would be an ongoing A-rank mission with little to no risk."

Yugao was extatic at the idea but she had one question to ask first. "Who would be on my team, sir?" The only person Yugao wanted was Naruko, partly to honor her senseis child, mostly because she loved the little ball of hyperactive sunshine like she was her own sister. Having protected Naruko from most of the stupid villagers as well as filling the blondes fridge when it ran out of good food.

Hiko smiled. It was a smart question. "As of right now I have only selected Naruko Uzumaki as one of your students. the rest will be chosen in a few days or so. The official announcement wont be for 2 weeks though. Ang dont worry about a training plan or anything like that. Myself and one other will be helping with that."

Yugao couldnt be any happier. She was getting married soon, completing her ANBU duties and getting to teach her senseis daughter. The only thing that could make this better would be to have a child herself with Hayate.

"I will be happy to teach Naruko and whoever else you place on my team, sir."

"Good. then all that remains is turning in your mask and getting everyone together for the ceremony. We can have you married in the next few days, so you have time to get everything you want together. Go ahead and talk with Hayate and I will inform the team you will have about it so they can be there." Hiko truly loved weddings, at least Shinobi ones. Short, sweet and to the point. No long speeches, no boring talking about values that civilians like to ignore half the time.

Shinobi tend to make weddings simple, say your vows love each other and everyone is carrying a sharp object... or ten. Plus, Shinobi go for cheap, quiet weddings instead of loud, expensive ones so they can avoid problems like big announcements, lots of complex planning, or spies finding out who is getting married.

Civilians made simple things overly complicated.

"I will talk to Hayate tonight then, sir. Um, one question though, sir? When will the Gennin teams be announced?"

"They will be announced in one week to the jounin who will be recieving teams and two weeks to the gennin themselves. You shall be meeting your team at the ceremony in a few days time, though, so the four of you can get to know one another."

"Very well, thank you, sir. For everything." With that, Yugao bowed and left.

"Are the Shinobi council members gathered yet?" Hiko asked to the hidden EMBER unit in the room.

"They have, sir. They are awaiting your arrival in the council chambers now."

"Good." Hiko and Hiruzen stood and left the office, heading towards the council chambers.

"I will be sad to see Yugao leave the ANBU. She is an exellant squad captain." Hiruzen spoke, having remained quiet during the meeting and simply enjoying his pipe.

"Indeed. She would have made an exellant commander as well. Good head on her shoulders."

"She will make a great Jounin-sensei as well though."

"Agreed." Further conversation stopped when they arrived at the council chambers door and entered.

The council chambers are a simple room set with a set of rising benches on either side of the room, one for the Shinobi council and the other for the Civilian council. In the center of the room was an open space, used for whenever a court-martial proceding took place, which was rare. Against the back wall stood a podium with six seats, three above and three below, though most never knew who the sixth was for since it had never been occupied.

As Hiko and Hiruzen entered the room, most of the Shinobi wondered who the newcomer was and why the third wasn't wearing his robes of office. Both men walked to the podium and upr the stairs to the second level where the Daimyo sat. Upon recognizing Lord Hiko, Kenshin Himura, the Daimyo of fire country stood and bowed deeply to him and moved back to the seat on the right side of the center, signaling his importance and position as the second position of power in the land. Hiko nodded his head to Kenshin and took his seat in the center while Hiruzen took the seat on the left.

The Shinobi in the room, most of whom had no idea whom this man is, were both shocked and confused at seeing the Daimyo bow to anyone.

"Now then, I know many of you are confused as to who this man is so I will clarify for you now." Hiruzen spoke to the room at large, loking around to gauge thier reactions. "This man is the ruling lord of the Land of Fire, the Gaurdian of Fire as well as a direct servant of the Kami themselves. As such, his word in this village and nation is LAW." Hiruzen finished, stressing the titles and the word 'law' to emphasize his point.

Most in the chambers like Tsume Inazuka, Shibi Aburame and Shikaku Nara shrugged and accepted it as fact, Chouza Akamichi and Inoichi Yamanaka simply agreed with their lazy friend and the various other shinobi knew better than to argue if both the Daimyo and Hokage said it. Hiashi Hyuuga didn't care since, as far as he was concerned, the man meant nothing.

"Thank you, Hiruzen. Now, as many of you are possibly wondering why I have appeared now and not sooner..." Here Hiko paused to see everyone nodding in agreement with that statement. "I have been on a long term assignment from Lady Kami herself and have only just returned. I will say that I am quite... _Disgusted_ with the reports I have recieved about the goings on with the village." At this everyone wondered what he meant.

"I can see that many of ypu are confused, so I will explain." Hiko paused, making sure he had their full attention. "Lets start with the Civilian council gaining a disturbing amount of power in this village. Konoha is not now, nor has it ever been, a democracy. It IS a dictatorship. with the Hokage being the dictator, answerable only to the Daimyo and myself. They _DO NOT_ have a vote on the Military decisions in this village. END. OF. DiISCUSSION."

Once again, Hiko paused, noting that many in the room flinched at the statement.

"Next is the act of _SLAVERY..._ which is both disgusting AND _illeagal_ within the borders of fire country as a whole. Thus, the Hyuuga clans 'caged bird seal' shall be removed from all members who e bear it."

"Now hold on right there!" Hiashi Hyuuga stood, angered by this claim that the seal that protected his clan was to be removed. "The caged bird seal has protected my clan from those trying to steal the Byakugan for centuries and that shall not change any-" Hiashi was stopped in his rant by a massive amount of killing intent. All of it from Hiko. Hiko held the killing intent for a full five minutes, affecting everyone in the room.

Shikaku, Inoichi and Chouza were all awake and sweating. Shibi was dead quiet, his hive not making a sound. Tsume and Kuromaru were whimpering in the presence of the ultimate Alpha male. the department leaders of the remaining Shinobi branches were simply struggling not to either move a muscle or fall over dead. Hiashi himself, whom felt the greatest amount of the KI, activated his Byakugan on instinct... And found absolutly zero chakra in Hiko's body, just a blank void.

"The _Abomination_ that you claim protects your bloodline is nothing more than a slave seal with an extra function. Otherwise you, yourself, would bear it as well. As for the centuries thing. Thats a lie in and of itself." Hiko reingned in his KI at this point. "I have here a copy of the contract that each clan has signed since coming to Konoha, that is supposed to be signed by each clan head with the Hokage upon gaining the position. These contracts have not been signed since before I left 35 tears ago. The contracts remain the same with a few minor changes to them in the form of monetary compensation and political support given to Naruko Uzumaki from here on out."

Aside from Hiashi, all the clan heads thought about this statement for a moment, most agreeing that it was a small compensation for basically abandoning the daughter of their closest friend. Thoughts of a redheaded tomboy with a disturbingly short temper and an obsession with ramen moved through their heads. Along with the memory of said redhead chasing her husband and lover through the village with her katana demanding he take his punishment like a man and not the bishounin he looked like. Tsume chuckled a little at the memory.

"Next is the issue with the-" Hiko was interrupted by the opening of the chamber them came around two dozen civilians, each dressed in fine clothes and walking as if they were of the highest class of noble, possibly even of equal status to the Hokage or Daimyo. Moving at a sedate pace, the Civilian council practicaly strutted towards their section of the chambers and took their respective seats, ignoring the glares from all who were present. The sheer attitude that each possesed told Hiko that these people believed the Shinobi should be happy that they were being graced with the presence of the Civilian council. "I'm confused. Hiruzen, Kenshin, did I, at any point, mention discussing any matters that required the Civilian council?"

Both the Hokage and Daimyo took a few seconds to think over his question. "No, my Lord, you did not."

"Not that I remember either, Lord Hiko."

"I see."

The head of the Civilian council chose that moment to stand. "Lord Hokage, you know the laws clearly state that any matter to be discussed about the welfare of Konoha requires the presence of the Civilian council." The rather fat council member spoke with an arrogance about him that told Hiko he truly believed he was of equal status to the Hokage.

Hiko looked over to Kenshin. "Could you pass me the copy of Konohas laws sitting next to you?" Kenshin turned and picked up the book, more like tome, and handed it to Hiko. "Thank you." For several minutes Hiko was silent as he re-read the laws that he had written and updated whenever necessary. After a full ten minutes of reading Hiko closed the book and turned toward the Civilian council. "Since you believe, wrongly, that you are required to be present then why don't we discuss the matter of S-class information."

This statement brought a round of confussion to the entire chambers. Why would this, Commoner, wish to speak of such matters when they wouldn't even inform the Daimyo of them. "Did you know that the knowledge of the village Jinchuriki was to remain a secret known only to the Hokage, the Daimyo, the one who preformed the sealing and the person whose life was made to be sacrificed? And that any who possessed said knowledge was to remain silent on the fact? The fact that you people have been informed of the sealing alone is more than you should have been given, but to have revealed it to the populace is, in itself, a treasonous act."

Looking at the rage filled expressions on the civilians faces, Hiko knew he touched a nerve. "In fact, you should have been aware that revealing such information would have simply ended in your executions had Sarutobi not grown complacent. And it would be a public event, too." Now, they looked scared. "Now, since you seem to think yourselves so greatly important, you shall remain free to sit there and listen as I fix the mockery of a village that you fools created."

The expressions on the Shinobis faces could be referred to as a "kodak moment". It was just that priceless. ' _Finally_ ,' Everyone of the Shinobi and the daimyo thought. ' _Someone put those fools in their places._ '

"Now, as I was saying the next issue on the agenda is the Shinobi academy." Before Hiko could continue, he was interrupted by a loud cough from the Civilian council. "What?" These people were _really_ trying his patience.

"Apologies, sir, but the academy standards are already perfect as they are. The current standards allow for a higher turnout of shinobi and kunoichi to add to the forces-"

"Stop. Talking. Now."

At those three simple words, the Civilian looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

"Perfect, you say? Tell me, do any of you morons know what is needed out in the field? Do you know what skills the other villages teach in their academies?" Hiko paused here to gather his thoughts. "Tell me, what use is flower arranging for budding Kunoichi on the cusp of puberty? How will the tea ceremony stop a bandit or nuke-nin from raping and or killing them? Is knowing that Hashirama was only rivaled by Madara Uchiha going to tell the young shinobi how to dodge a kunai?" Each question asked caused everyone in the room to flinch as Hiko's point struck home. "Currently, the only thing our academy produces is cannon fodder from the civilian families. That is unacceptable by my standards."

Seeing as everyone was sufficiently cowed, Hiko continued. "The original structure shall be returned to the academy with the excpetion that we shall be using retired and disabled Shinobi and Kunoichi to teach the classes so as to return the other active duty instructers to thier regular duties to beef up our forces. Furthermore, I am adding a few courses on politics, Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu in order to create more well rounded gennin. Who knows, we may discover the next great seal-master from this. Or gain a few ambassadors to other villages in order to strangthen ties with our allies and prevent future problems with our enemies."

Everyone on the Shinobi council processed this for a moment. Each one seeing the logic in each of the actions Hiko stated would change before nodding their agreement. Hiko continued when he saw that the Shinobi agreed.

"Next, the D-ranks. Currently they are used to get Gennin teams used to a dozen different jobs in order to prepare for possible missions, such as tracking and capture, learning poisons and antidote or even basic carpentry for an infiltration mission. They also serve as teamwork training. It is also a waste of resourses. We could have academy students preform those missions during the last two years of the academy around once or twice a day depending on the mission, set as four person squads with an instructor to evaluate their preformance while switching up the teams each week to allow them to grow used to working with different people. This will make it easier to work with other squads in the future."

Again, Hiko paused to allow everyone to process this. And again, everyone nodded in agreement. Thus Hiko continued.

"Finally, the funding from any mission shall go to the academy, well, most of it. the kids do need some incentive after all. Also, the Gennin shall be allowed to take on D-rank missions to earn some pocket money or if they need to pay bills if they live alone. Such is the case with many of the orphans." At this, the councils both thought of Naruko. The shinobi were feeling shame, While the civilians were thinking of ways to limit the amount of money the "Demon slut" could earn, not wanting "IT" to have anything nice. Like clean, new clothes or fresh food.

"Now the final part of the agenda today shall be the Gennin teams for this year."

At these words, chaos erupted. The Civilian council were shouting some nonsense that Hiko couldn't quite make out due to the sheer volume of the different voices. All he could make out was something about 'team placements were already decided', 'he cant change things like this' and something about... 'cabbages?' Though that may have been inside his head. Seriously, its a madhouse in there.

Finally, Hiko, Hiruzen, Kenshin and the Shinobi had enough, especially Hiko Tsume and Kuromaru, whom had the most sensetive ears. Pressure filled the room silencing the Civilian council. It lasted for a few minutes as the Civilians tried to remember how to breathe.

When the pressure lifted, Hiko leveled a glare upon the Civilian council. "I already knew about you morons deciding what the team placements would be and had it intercepted as I have a specific way I want it done this time. Now since you have decided to interupt these proceedings more than once, I am having you removed from these chambers. I am sick of looking at the lot of you. EMBER!" At the order, each member of the Civilian council was grabbed by Shinobi they didnt recognize. Each wearing a modified version of the standard ANBU uniform, colored more dark grey than black, the only major difference being the Kanji for ember in darker colors. As one, each EMBER operative grabbed a civilian and dissappeared.

"Now that the distractions are out of the way, we can continue. Kinda wish the distraction was more entertaining though."


	2. revelatations and assignments

Chapter 2: Revalations and Assignments.

The Shinobi council just gaped at Hiko as he non-chalantly continued from where he left off. "The next order of business is the team placements for the Gennin squads. Now squads one through six are fairly well rounded, however, we wont be using the same methods of the past by sending any teams that fail the Jounin-senseis evaluations back to the academy. Instead we shall be using members of my EMBER unit that wish to leave the unit as sensei instead. This shall free up the six Jounin previously set for the Jounin-sensei position to continue their duties as normal."

Shibi Aburame chose that moment to speak, which was rare unless he had something to say that he found important. "Sir, what shall be the purpose of having these EMBER unit members teach Gennin squads? It seems illogical to have black ops. members teach the children, instead of having them run normal missions."

Hiko nodded his head to the well thought out querry of his team placements. "The reason is because my EMBER unit members know how to teach children with such low grades and with such mindsets how to be Shinobi without completly destroying their minds or bodies. They can get these children up to the level of a Chunin and break them of any bad habits and get them to actually train and be prepared for the hardships of this life. They were specifically selected for this purpose."

"I see. Thank you, Sir." Was all Shibi said and retook his seat.

Hiko waited to see if anyone else had any questions about his current proposals. Seeing none, he continued.

"The final teams of seven, eight and ten, which were going to be set as a heavy combat unit, a tracking squad and an information gathering squad shall be shifted around. Team seven originally consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruko Uzumaki. Team eight, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka with his nin-ken Akamaru. And finally, team ten, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi."

Every one of the Clan heads nodded at the logic of the team placements, which made Hiko frown.

"The team Sensei of each team were Kakashi Hatake for team seven, Kurenai Yuuhi for team eight and Asuma Sarutobi for team ten."

Again everyone nodded, including the rest of the Shinobi council, making Hiko frown deeper.

"I'm changing that."

This made the Clan heads frown, the Shinobi council stare in confusion and the Daimyo to become curious. What was the point of changing teams that proved to work well in the past?

"I can see many of you are confused, so I will explain. The teams of the past worked well because the other nations didn't know how to counter them... This could easily change. The Ino-Shika-Cho combinations can be countered if you take out the 'Shika'." Inoichi and Chouza flinched at that point. Shikaku just nodded having known that weakness.

"A tracking unit simply needs to have their senses messed with to stop them, such as a foul odor, a powerful insecticide and a high powered flash/bang tag... or ten set to go off at random intervals." This time, Tsume winced, Kuromaru huffed, Shibi started buzzing in annoyance at the mention of insecticide and Hiashi narrowed his in realization.

"And finally, a heavy combat unit could be stopped by overwhelming forces or even just a few sublte ones like a Genjutsu squad creating several multi-layered Genjutsu that work in tandem with each other." At this, everyone nodded at seeing the obvious weakness of a combat unit.

"Therefore we will start by seperating the tracking unit and basing the other units off of that. Naruko however shall be on team seven so who we place on her team must be someone that can work well with her."

Everyone took a moment to think about this, before Shibi stood and gave his input. "Sir, I believe it would be logical to place my son with Naruko. She has never shown any disliking toward him or our insects, even going so far as to try and befriend him." Shibi made a few good points, but he was also thinking of the redhead that helped him gain enough chackra to increase his hive quickly, hoping her daughter would do the same.

"A well thought out idea. Werent you on a Gennin team with Kushina?"

"Yes, sir. I remember those days fondly."

"Don't we all?" Was the retorical question that came from Tsume's nin-ken Kuromaru. "Though I can't say I miss the loud noise first thing in the morning."

Everyone nodded in agreement at that. That woman could be louder and more dangerous than Tsunade chasing Jiraiya.

"Ok, so team seven needs an interragator. I suggest Ino Yamanaka. Naruko may be able to break the poor girl of her 'fangirl' personality and get her to focus on her training." Hiko, as well as the Daimyo, Hiruzen and Tsume either shuddered or scowled at the word fangirl. Everyone else just nodded at the team placement, seeing a team that had its bases covered.

"Next, team eight. Hinata Hyuuga, shall be first but who shall be on her team?" Hiko asked.

Hiruzen cleared his throat at this point. "Might I suggest Sakura Haruno and Choju Akamichi? Miss Haruno may help Miss Hyuuga break out of her introverted shell and Mister Akamichi needs to interact with others besides Mister Nara. I believe they would make a solid team."

Everyone nodded in agreement. that would make a deadly team if Sakura could find her nitch. She would make an exellant medic and genjutsu specialist if she found a decent teacher for both.

"Then the last team shall be team ten, Shikamaru Nara who can temper Kiba Inuzuka's brash attitude and deal with Sasuke Uchihas loner personality." Hiko stated. "Now we need to decide on the Jounin-Sensei for the teams. I've already decided on Yuugao Uzuki to become team sevens sensei, so who shall be the Sensei for teams eight and ten?"

"I think we should keep Asuma and Kurenai as the team sensei as they are. Asuma can, hopefully, beat the stupid out of Sasuke and Kiba as well as get Shikamaru to do some damn work. And Kurenai can get Sakura to concentrate on her training." Hiruzen voiced his opinion, to which Hiko agreed.

"Very well. However I shall be calling in some favors from a couple old friends to help teams eight and ten. Kurenai is young and while her heart is in the right place to get Hinata out of her shell, I have an old friend that can do it faster while also making her the strongest Hyuuga in centuries."

Hiashi scoffed at this.

"Something you wish to add, Hyuuga-San?" Kenshin asked politely.

"My _daughter_ is weak, she always has been. Whoever you have to train her would be better suited to training Hanabi. She, at least, shows potential."

Hiko scowled at that. "Is that so? So you are saying that you know more about who has potential than, I, myself or even Hiruzen here? Tell me, where does this great knowledge come from?"

"My eyes are all seeing."

"Than you are a blind idiot if you can't tell that Hinata can't preform the Jyuuken well because her body isnt designed for it." Hiashi looked angered by this comment, but, before he could comment Hiko continued. "Hinata has a body that flows like a river, your Jyuuken merely stands like a stone. The person that shall be training Hinata told me he wishes to train her himself. I'm not about to say no since he hasnt shown such interest in training someone in a very long time."

At the last comment, Hiashi paused in thought, before realising that maybe Hiko was right. Hinata's mother, Hitomi, had the same problem. The woman was so damn flexible, she could bend over backwards and grab her ankles. The memory of seeing this caused Hiashi to blush visibly, remembering the way her breasts pushed out against her shirt when she did this.

Everyone in the room stared at Hiashi in shock since no-one had seen him blush since they were kids. It's from him that Hinata got her habit of blushing whenever she was embarassed... or aroung Naruko, which made it obvious the girl was either bi-sexual or a lesbian. It could go either way. Didn't help that the Hyuuga women were mostly bi-sexual perverts that had a betting pool on the poor girl.

Ahem. "So Lord Hiko, who shall be aiding in the training of team ten?" Kenshin asked, pulling Hiashi from his memories, which had gone x-rated.

"A member of the Uchiha line that my EMBER unit saved from the massacre." This confused everyone, thinking the only survivor was Sasuke.

"Who, my Lord, was this person?" Hiruzen asked, Thinking they had gotten everyone from the clan accounted for.

"Shisui Uchiha." Hiko stated, smiling as he saw the shocked looks on everyons faces. Danzo was in for one HELL of a surprise.

 **1111111111111** **AT THE RISING DRAGON SHINOBI STORE 111111111111**

Mito and Naruko were currently at the only store in the village that sold Shinobi gear and equipment of ANBU grade. The goal was to find some clothes and weapons for Naruko that would fit the girl better than her current outfits. Mito also wanted to find a Sword that she could ust to teach Naruko Kenjutsu, as well as some sealing equipment, like a decent calligraphy brush after finding that Naruko had terrible hand writing but great calligraphy skills perfect for the sealing arts.

The store held everything needed for the Shinobi life-style. Shuriken and Kunai by the thousands, mostly sealed in scrolls for ease of purchase and storing on the shelves with a few of each for display and testing. Every kind of sword, spear, ax, war-hammer, mace, sythes, kusarigama and even a few types of bows, including cross-bows. They had clothes and armour and even Tai/Ken-jutsu scrolls for learning different styles.

As Naruko was looking at the clothes, trying to find something that would fit comfortably as well as functionally, Mito was looking over the swords and boken to find one that would fit Naruko well. As Mito was looking at one set of well carved boken, she heard a clatter off to her left. Looking around, she found an older man and a young girl staring at her as if she were a ghost, or a Genjutsu.

Both had brown hair, though the mans was going gray, with brown eyes. The girl had her hair in two buns, much like Mito herself, wearing a Chinese style shirt and pants and... stars in her eyes? The older man just looked like he was going to cry in joy.

"M-m-mito-sensei? Is that really you?" He spoke in a shakey voice, like it would stop working any minute. The girl looked confused at the sensei part.

"Hello again, Komuro-chan, its good to see you still in good health." Mito says with a warm smile.

"Gramps? Whats going on?" Komuro's apparent granddaughter asked. "I thought your sensei died years ago."

"Oh? You had a family, Muro-chan? Thats wonderful. I'm happy that you could experience the joys or parenthood and would love to meet them." Mito spoke with a smile, remembering the day her own son was born and the love she held for him at experienceing his upbringing. The girl just started giggling at her grandfather's apparent nickname while Komuro blushed in embarressment.

Then the room lost any cheerful atmosphere as a sombre mood took Komuro. "I wish you could have met my daughter, Sensei. However, she passed away after childbirth, living long enough to name her daughter. My wife followed a few years later from an old poison in her lungs from a mission that went bad. However, I do have my granddaughter, Ten-ten-chan, who practically worships your own grandchild, Tsunade-hime."

Ten-ten, as the girl was named, gained a look of awe on her face, as if just seeing such a legendary womans family was as close to meeting the real person as she would get. "Your Tsunade-sama's grandmother, Mito Senju?"

At hearing only part of her name, Mito raised an eyebrow. "My full name is Mito Uzumaki-Senju, dear. Why did you leave out part of my name?"

Ten-ten looked confused at the 'Uzumaki' part. "Cause you were only reffered to as 'Senju' during history class. According to the history books, you were a civilian member of the Senju clan and married Hashirama-dono. According to all the records, you were never a kunoichi in any capacity and only knew the basics of how to fight with hand-to-hand and a sword."

Mito stared at Ten-ten blankly for a moment, processing that someone in Konoha did alot to get rid of any knowledge of her clan. Before she could say anything to correct Ten-ten, Naruko walked up with a few outfitsthat she found fit her well that she liked. "Hey, Mito-oba-chan, I found some clothes that I liked."

Just like that, the happiness returned to Mito's face at the mere presence of Naruko. "I'm glad to hear that, Naru-chan. Let me introduce you to my old student, Komuro Higashi and his granddaughter, Ten-ten."

To her credit, Naruko showed none of the fear she felt at being in the presence of an unknown adult and his family. "Uh... Hi." Was all she could say with a small wave, hoping this man didn't yell and throw her out.

The man smiled at her in a disarming way. "Hello, little Naru-chan. I see you are blossoming into a beautiful young woman. Just like your mother."

That shocked Naruko and Ten-ten to the core. "Y-y-you knew my m-m-mother?"

"Indeed I did. She used to come into my shop all the time to make all her purchases on weapons and clothes. Mito-sensei introduced us many years ago." Komuro smiled, lost in thoughts of the past. "She even came in here when she was pregnant with you. Often telling me about what she wanted to teach you as you grew up." Then his face lit up as if remembering something. "I almost forgot, I have something for you. Your mother had me make it and hold onto it and her own sword until you came in to collect them."

Komuro moved to the back of the shop with a speed that defied his age. Loud bangs sounded out from the back along with random curses of where it went, where did that thing come from and so thats where I put that hammer. Finally, after five minutes, a cry of "Found it" Komuro returned carrying a long box decorated with swirls and colored a nice shade of blues and reds that mixed together well and reminded Naruko of the sunset from on top of the Hokage mountain.

Everyone was in awe of the boxes colorful decorations. "It's beautiful." Naruko whispered. Mito nodded in agreement. Ten-ten stared at the box for a moment, trying to remember where she had seen it before.

"Gramps? Isnt that the box you said belonged to Kushina Uzumaki? The one you wouldn't let me have even though Kushina-sama is dead?"

"The very same. I never let you wield these weapons because I knew you couldn't. Kushina's weapon is unique in that it is almost fully sentient, much like Samehada from Kiri. Naruko is perhaps the only one who can wield it." Here Komuro held out the box to Naruko. "Open the box, Naruko-chan, and claim what is yours."

Naruko looked towards Mito, who smiled gently at her, then accepted the box. When she opened it, she found two swords. The first was a standard Katana, around 3 1/2 feet in length from the pommel to the tip, the blade was a dark red color and the hilt was black as night wrapped in red cloth with no hand guard. The second sword was longer, almost 5 feet in length with a black blade, a blue hilt with a white cloth wrapped around it and a Tsuba that was shaped like a whirlpool and colored bronze.

"They're beautiful." Was all Naruko could say in awe of the swords. picking up the first sword, Naruko heard a voice. _'So, you are Kushina's child. I'm impressed with the strenght of your will, child. My name is Karasuba and I give you permission to wield me in battle.'_

"Karasuba? Thats your name?" Naruko spoke aloud in mild confusion.

"So you can hear her name. I thought as much. She has always been a bit tempermental whenever I picked her up." Komuro spoke up, causing the sword to start rattling, as if annoyed by that statement. "Here is her sheath, a simple thing but still helpful for hiding any length of sword." He held up a simple wood sheath covered in a black laqure.

Everyone looked confused at the length of the sheath, it was only a foot in length, made more for a Tanto than a full lenght Katana.

Seeing their looks,Komuro gave a small chuckle. "It's covered in containment seals on the inside, so it can hold and conceal any length of sword, so long as it can fit into the top, if can fit in the sheath. I designed this for ease of movement during combat as well as concealment."

Mito nodded at the ingenious idea of concealing the true length of a sword. "May I see the seal work you did to make this?" Of all her students, Komuro was the only non-Uzumaki that had such a grasp of seals as to make something like this.

"Certainly, Sensei."

As Komuro left to get the notes he made on seals, Naruko picked up the Daito sword. It was light in her hands, like it was made for her. Looking it over, she couldn't help but feel that her new sword felt... Empty... Hollow, like it was missing something. Turning to Komuro, who had just returned with his notes, Naruko asked him why it felt so hollow.

"You need to provide your blood and chakra to the blade. The seals I carved into the blade will do the rest."

Doing as instructed, Naruko sliced her palm on the edge of the sword and slid it across the flat of the sword, then did the same on the other side all the while channeling her chakra through the sword. After a moment, the sword started glowing brightly to the point that everyone had to shield their eyes. When the light finally died down, everyone looked at the blade to see it had changed slightly.

The only major changes were with the edge of the blade which had gained a more jaged edge which was silver and the back was sharper near the tip, about a foot in length.

"Susano'os fang. Thats her name." Naruko's words confused everyone.

"So your new sword is sentient, Naru-chan?" Mito asked confused. It was rare that an Uzumaki gained a sentient sword as they were rare in the first place. But to give birth to one was something else entirely, in fact, Mito wasn't sure it had happened before.

"Only a little, Karasuba-chan says its closer to how Samehada is, Semi-sentient to a point that my sword will only answer to my touch. But I can feel some awsome abilities from her, like she could bring down entire storms from the sky."

"Sounds like the name fits perfectly then." Everyone turned to the new voice at the front of the shop, finding Hiko and Hiruzen standing there smiling. "Lord Susano'o aided in the crafting of that sword and the sealwork that made it what it is. Of course, you may also wind up with his own sword Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi if you find it. That sword is kinda tempermental though and has been known to poison anyone it doesn't accept as a wielder."

"Lord Hiko, its good to see you in good health." Komuro bowed deeply to the one person that both his sensei and her husband respected deeply. "Hiruzen, good to see you as well old friend. So is the money for Naru-chans clothing and gear coming out of you or the Uzumaki accounts?"

"The cloths I don't mind paying for, but, I'm afraid I can't pay for those swords Naruko has." Hiruzen stated, pointing at the two swords Naruko just aquired, pointedly ignoring the young girls pout. Seriously, that pout _needed_ to be labeled a kinjutsu, it was just that dangerous.

"Oh, those are already paid for. I was just holding them until Naruko came to pick them up."

"But, who paid for them?" Hiruzen was confused since he knew Naruko didn't have the money for any weapons of that quality.

"Kushina did. She used to come in here all the time and decided that I was the best person to craft this sword for her daughter. She paid for it up front, too."

"Really? I didn't know she had the money for that."

"Can we get back on point here? We have things to do and I need to finish getting things ready for a wedding later this week and two executions the day after tommorow." Hiko stated getting annoyed with the conversation.

Everyone looked confused. Mito was the one to voice her confusion though. "Who is being executed, Lord Hiko?"

"Well..."

 **11111111111111 FLASHBACK: TEN MINUTES AGO 11111111111111111**

 **11111111111111111111 HOKAGES OFFICE 11111111111111111111111**

 _"...And so you will bring the Hyuuga clan elders here in the morning for a discussion. Failure for them to appear will result in the liquidation of all Hyuuga clan assets and privileges." Hiko finished reading the official summons to the Hyuuga clan head... that his clone wrote up... just two minutes ago._

 _Hiashi looked like he swallowed a lemon that was soaked in pure grain alchohol and covered in salt. Hiashi hated lemons and salt with a passion. "And... If they refuse?" He really felt like a moron for asking that question, but, it needed to be asked. If only to cover his bases._

 _Hiko looked at him like he was an idiot. Then he pulled a file from the desk... A very thick file. "This is the file containing all the names of every active duty Shinobi and Kuniochi in the village. Your clan elders are still on this list as active. And are apparently still drawing money for missions they never take. Therefore, IF they refuse then return here and I will send an ANBU unit to retrieve them. By force if necessary."_

 _Hiashi barely held his composure. If the ANBU went there to retrieve the elders. Blood would be shed._

 _"If they harm even one member of the ANBU team sent to retreive them I will send two teams of my EMBER unit. That will not end well for your clan since my teams are trained to deal with your clans Jyuuken strikes and will march them through the village in chains."_

 _"Very well, sir. Out of curiosity... What will happen with the Civilian council?" Hiashi was honestly curious about that. The Civilian council were the bane of every meeting. Always wanting more things to be done their way. They even demanded that the clans hand over all clan Jutsu... Including the forbidden ones known only to the clan head, just so they could give them over to an ungrateful Uchiha brat._

 _"They will be dealt with in two days time." Hiko said darkly. "You are dismissed, Hiashi." With that, Hiashi bowed deeply to the three men in the room and left to inform his elders of their orders._

 **111111111111111111111 END FLASHBACK 111111111111111111111**

"Just a few traitors to the country." Hiko said. "You will find out in a couple days. Mito, I have the mask and we can deal with this tonight. Also the Senju compound needs to be opened so it can be cleaned and I can't open it without breaking the seals on it."

"As you wish, Lord Hiko. Come along, Naru-chan. Grab your things so we can head to your new home." Mito spoke with a bow to Hiko. "It was good to see you doing so well, Komuro. I hope to see you later."

"Of course, Sensei. Take good care of that girl. Kami knows she needs it."

Mito smiled and nodded walking out with Naruko trailing behind with all her clothes and gear sealed in scrolls. Her new swords were strapped to her back. she turned and bowed before leaving. "It was nice meeting you, Sword-Geezer-san, Panda-chan. Thanks for the new clothes and swords."

The 'Panda-chan' comment gained a tick-mark on Ten-tens head and a shout of "I'M NOT A PANDA!" Hiko, Hiruzen and Komuro just laughed.

Naruko ran to catch up to Mito, who was quietly giggling to herself having heard the 'panda' comment also. They walked in amiable silence towards the Senju compound, both ignoring the glares and weak killing intent sent towards Naruko. Though most passersby wondered who the ragal looking woman was. Save for the older generation who were old enough to remember Mito Uzumaki-Senju, The First Hokages wife and greatest seal master in the villages history.

Seeing the two together made the elderrs that saw them think hard about why Mito would associate with the 'Demon-slut'. Perhaps they were wrong about the child. And if they were wrong about her, they could be wrong about the 'snake-whore' also. Which meant that they were destined for Yami's realm of torture, rather than Kami's embrace. It was a sobering thought.

Naruko just ignored the glares since it was a normal occurance. Even the drunks that were thinking of doing something stupid were normal, but with her Hitei-ate on full display on her forehead, none of them were stupid enough to try something.

Walking out of the village proper and towards the Hokage monument, Naruko silently followed Mito until they came upon a large gate, guarding... a rock? "Ok, I don't get it. Why are we standing before a rock? And why are those Gennin standing there as well?" Naruko asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Mito just smiled in a knowing way before moving towards the Gennin tean. "I presume that you are the team selected to clean the Senju compound?"

The Jounin looked at Mito then towards Naruko. Recognising the 'Demon', the Jounin-sensei sneered towards Mito. "Thats none of your business. Now leave the area. This gate is for the Honorable Senju clan compound meaning Demons do not belong here."

Mito lost her smile at the Jounin's attitude. "Very well, Then you can stand out here until hell freezes over since I wont allow trash like you enter the home my husband built for our families to live in reletive peace." Mito then walked over to the gate and bit her thumb to draw some blood she swiped it across the center of the gate, causing it to glow from the seals on it recognizing Mito. "Come Naru-chan, lets go find you a room to stay in and put your things away."

"Hai, Oba-chan." Naruko called happily and skipped towards the now open gate. The Gennin team started moving towards the gate as well so they could start their mission, right before the gate slammed shut on their faces, breaking the Jounins nose. The Gennin shared a look before looking down at their sensei. "If we get another failure on this mission because of you, we are requesting a new sensei." The Kunoichi of the team said, with both boys nodding in agreement.

Inside the compound, Naruko was a giggling mess on the ground finding it hard to breathe while Mito just looked on with a raised eyebrow. "What is so funny, Naruko-chan?"

When she got her giggles under control, Naruko stood and explained that she had problems with that particular Jounin in the past having hired his team once to clean her apartment complex and help her paint it. "He had his Gennin paint Demon on the side of the building in big red letters. When Hokage-jiji saw what they did the Gennin went all pale and pointed at their Jounin, placing all the blame on him since I had provided them with paint that changed colors depending on the time of day. It would've been really pretty but the jerk dumped all my paint into the sewers and tried to claim that they had to go buy some because I didn't provide any paint. I guess he forgot that he left the cans in my shed and the ground around the sewer entrance had some of the paint on the ground."

"That makes sense. But what did that girl mean by 'another' fail on their record because of him?"

"They have _nine_ failed D-rank missions because their jounin-sensei pissed off the clients in some way. Jiji told me it was both rare and nearly impossible to fail a D-rank mission cause they're so easy. Its worse when the mission is marked as a fail because of the Jounin-sensei."

Mito was stunned. How in the name of Susano'o does someone fail a D-rank mission? Much less NINE!? The damn things are CHORES for goodness sakes. Mito decided not to dwell on it and just created a **Kage-bunshin** to go tell Hiruzen what happened. Deciding to take pity on the Gennin, Mito opened the gates and beckoned the Gennin inside. "I will have this mission marked as a pass for you three and inform Hiruzen to place you under a new Jounin instructor. Now come along, children. There is much to do today." Mito turned and walked into the main house that she shared many happy memories with the family she raised here.

All the houses, despite needing fresh paint and a good scrubbing, were still in good condition. Each house was made to be simple, even the main house where all clan meetings were held. All of them were two story houses that could easily hold entire families of up to twelve people. The three Gennin looked around and had to wonder how they were going to clean the place.

Mito noticed their looks and decided to explain. "I don't expect you to clean every house. That would take a month with just you three. I only want the Main house cleaned of the dust and cobwebs, trim the overgrown plants down some and try to get rid of as much chipped paint as possible. I'll get Naru-chan to either get or make the color-changing paint later. All the gardening tools are in the shed, and the cleaning supplies are with me in a scroll. So lets get to work."

At the obvious order, the Gennin started to discuss which jobs would be done by who and even asked if they could practice their Jutsu or Chakra control as long as they made sure not to destroy anything. Mito said she would pay extra just because they showed a desire to improve themselves while doing such a simple mission.

As the Gennin got to work doing the different chores, Naruko was inside the house looking around at the different paintings in the entryway wondering why they were there and not in a different room. "My husband once stated that if we were having guests, they should enjoy looking at something other that a blank room. So we hung different paaintings around the house to bring some life into our home." Mito answered the unasked question, coming up behind Naruko and startling her a bit.

"So which room will I be getting,Oba-chan?" Naruko asked as they walked deeper into the house.

"You will be staying in your mothers old room. It's across the hall from mine that I shared with Hashirama-koi when we lived here together." Mit stated, thinking about her beloved husand and his goofy attitude fondly.

When they got to the rooms, Mito showed Naruko to a room near the end of the hall that had a simple door with 'Kushina was here that one day' carved into the frame. Seeing this, Mito's eyebrow twiched a few times, remembering the day Kushina carved that into the frame with help from Tsunade. She took Kushina's ramen away for a week and banned Tsunade from gambling for two. Mito giggled at the memory of their heartbroken faces before they both cried while hugging each other, begging for a different punishment. Both were such children back then.

Entering the room, Naruko couldnt help but stare wide eyed at the sheer size of the room. It was bigger than her entire apartment. The room was large enough to have a king size bed with a soft mattress that felt like clouds when she jumped on it, a large walk-in closet for clothes and other stuff and her own bathroom with a jakuzi-style tub for soaking and a seperate shower stall for a quick wash. The walls were painted red and the floor was a hardwood with a few rugs on it. The window showed a great view of the sunset and had seals carved into the frame. In fact the whole room had seals carved into the edges.

"Hey, Oba-chan?"

"Yes?"

"What are all these seals carved into the house for?"

"Those are privacy seals. Each one is different but they all ensure the same thing. Complete privacy from the outside, even the window will show something different to someone looking in. Such as the worst nightmare of whoever is looking in. It depends on who is looking. I remember Hashirama-koi looked into the window of our sons room once an accident and what he found was truly his worst nightmare. He screamed like a little girl and fainted on the spot."

"What did he see?" Naruko whispered, wide eyed with a little fear while having a small giggle at imagining the Venerable First Hokage, The 'Kami-no-Shinobi' scream like Ino and Sakura at seeing a spider.

"He saw our son kissing another boy like a lover would. He completly forgot about the seals because about a minute later he jumped up, ran inside and barged into his room only to find Yusuke having sex with his _female_ teammates, both of whom were from the Inuzuka clan. Tobirama walked by at just that moment, saw what was happening, threw Yusuke a pack of condoms and dragged Hashirama away from the room to stop him from embarassing them any further." Mito said all this with a giggle and small blush, remembering all the different things she conned Hashirama into doing with her, including a threesome with a futa.

Naruko was caught between giggling from the hilarity of the situation and blushing at the idea of having sex with two people. The immages going through her head shifted from a guy and girl to two girls or two guys.

Mito watched with some amusement as Naruko blushed a glowing crimson with steam coming from her ears at the obvious images going through her head.

Clapping her hands twice, Mito pulled Naruko out of her daydreams. "Now for the next hour or so we are going to clean our rooms. Use your clones to help since it will get done quicker. If you need me, I'll be across the hall cleaning my own room. Afterwards we will be doing some exercises so I can see where you are in terms of strength." At Naruko's nod, Mito left the room and entered the room across the hall. Naruko then created around 15 shadow clones to help do the cleaning and exploring of the room.

An hour later, the room was clean to the point of almost sparkling. Naruko nodded to herself in satisfaction at her work, already used to cleaning worse messes in the past. When Mito returned from cleaning her own room, she led Naruko outside and started doing basic stretches to loosen up the muscles.

"Now that we are all stretched out and limber, I want you to begin with as many push-ups as you can do in two minutes, then you will do as many sit-ups in the same timeframe and we will end with a two mile run in as little time as possible. You will get a ten minute break between each exercise before begining the next. After this we will be doing chakra control exercises until Lord Hiko returns to start removing those vile seals from your body."

"Ok, Oba-chan." Naruko said happily hoping she wouldn't disappoint her new family.

The pushups and situps went by quickly with Naruko doing well for not using chakra at all. Naruko did nearly sixty pushups easily since she did them every day in the morning and evening as part of her workout. Her situps were around eighty, which she found easier since most of her strength was in her lower body. Her run was the thing that surprised Mito the most since Naruko ran two miles in almost ten minutes. That was better than most people twice Naruko's age could do and the girl looked like she could keep going. Naruko smiled happy with her run time since she had gotten alot of practice from running from the ANBU and Jounin after a prank.

The chakra control didn't go as well, but Mito expected that since an Uzumaki had a harder time with contol with their reserves. Naruko being a Jinchuriki didn't help matters much. All in all, Mito was satisfied with Naruko's current standing physically. Hiko returned during the meditation exercises Mito had been teaching Naruko, which also wasn't going well.

"Damn it. I just don't get why I need this. OW!" Naruko was hit in the head with a random sandal that had been hardened with chakra from Mito with a shout of "Language, young lady."

Hiko clapped his hands loudly before a shouting match could begin."So, Mito, how would you say Naruko is doing in terms of abilities?"

"Physically she's better than I expected. Did you know she could outrun most adults twice her age? However her chakra control is about where I expected it to be given her circumstances. All in all, I'm quite happy with her current position. Its a good thing I placed a Disruption seal around the field to cancel out the negative affects of the seals placed on her."

"Good. I have the mask for the Shinigami here now, so we may begin as soon as you can get her ready. I will be entering the seal to talk with the overgrown throw-rug with Shinigami-sama."

"I understand, Lord Hiko. When shall we begin as I already have the preperations nessesary to remove the additional seals placed on Naru-chan?" Mito asked while said girl just stared at them wondering what the two adults were talking about.

"We can begin tonight after dinner since Naruko wont be waking up till tommorow as she will be inside the seal with us."

"That sounds fine. I think ramen sounds like a good dinner for tonight." Naruko cheered happily about having the 'food of the Gods' for dinner, while the adults chuckled at the strawberry-blondes joy over ramen. Naruko instantly appeared between them and grabbed each of their hands, quickly dragging them toward Ichiraku's ramen stand, Naruko's personal 'temple of ramen' as she had dubbed it.

Two hours and nearly forty bowls of ramen later, Naruko was happily skipping back to the Senju compound with Mito and Hiko only a few meters behind. Mito was asking about different points in history that Hiko could remember, seeing as he was "born" before the Rikudo Sannin by about three or four thousand years.

Hiko was just happy that someone wanted to learn about the past. His entire existance had been based around ensuring the continued existance of humans for the past 5,000 or so years. He remembered things about the world that even the Biju forgot. Hell, he had forgotten more about the Shinobi arts than most humans learned in a collective century. Minato Namikaze's 'Rasengan'? The sage created it first during the battle with the Shinju. Kakashi Hatake's 'Raikiri' and 'Chidori'? The first creator of both those techniques died before he could even use them in battle... poor bastard tripped while drunk and fell off a cliff after getting wasted celebrating his creations.

Sensing a large amount of weak killing intent from up ahead, Hiko looked up from his conversation and found over three dozen civilians with torches and pitchforks and other random weapons including a butchers knife, a wooden club with nails in it and... was that an oversized dildo? WTF?!

"Hmmmm, I wonder what they are planning?" Hiko stated pointing ahead at the mob of fools standing directly in front of the Senju compound. Mito looked where he was pointing and saw the mob. Now she just looked bored.

One moron stepped foreward carrying a wooden staff with a kitchen knife taped to one end, pointing it threateningly like he knew how to use it. "Hand over the Demon slut and walk away from the Senju compound and we will let you live." The man sneered when he said 'Demon slut' while the crowd behind him cheered in agreement. Naruko had moved behind Hiko to avoid the crowd seeing her easily.

"You do realise that she is a Kunoichi of the village now, right? Attacking her is tantamount to treason, which will land you a personal visit to the ANBU T&I department along with jail time at best, death at worst." Mito spoke with an eerie calm that showed nothing of her inner rage. "There is also the fact that, as an Uzumaki, she is an ambassador to this country and therefore is given diplomatic immunity, meaning that an attack on her person is like attacking the Daimyo."

Every person in the crowd looked un-easy at the statements, everyone but the first moron who spoke, that is. "It doesnt matter. The Civilian council will ensure that all charges are dropped against us and my cousin has the Daimyo's ear. He'll listen if we tell him what she really is."

A loud laugh was heard from off to the side and everyone turned to see two people who made the whole crowd pale, both the Daimyo and the Hokage were walking up with a small contingent of Samurai flanking them, no doubt the ANBU had a small unit following as well. The Daimyo was laughing loudly, like someone told him a great joke. After a few minutes to regain control of his breathing, Kenshin spoke.

"You are one of those idiots that thinks that I'm like some of the other Daimyo's who doesn't have an opinion for himself and just blindly listens to the words of his advisors. I have news for you, everything the woman there said about Naruko Uzumaki is the truth. Naruko Uzumaki is, in fact, Heiress of Whirlpool country and holds equal status to myself."

Turning towards Naruko, Kenshin held out a different headband, this one engraved with both the leaf and a swirl-like symbol.

"Naruko Uzumaki, Heiress of the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool country, I Kenshin Himura, Daimyo of Fire country, offer you a unique Hitei-ate to honor your clan and country while showing your loyalty to the protection to the leaf."

Naruko took the headband with a shaking hand, almost afraid that what she was holding would crumble to dust. When she realised the headband was real, Naruko bowed deeply in a rare show of respect and quickly said her thanks. The gathered adults, with the mob having been taken away when she wasn't looking, smiled at the sight.

"I have one more thing for you, Naruko-chan."

Naruko looked up in suprise. There was _more_?!

"I am naming you an honorary member of the Gaurdian Shinobi Twelve, a position rarely given, for when you make Chuunin. If during your time amongst our ranks you manage to impress us, you will return to Konoha with the position of Elite Jounin and will have the right to select a Gennin team to train, should you so wish. After all, almost every Hokage so far has had a Gennin team. The only exception woul be the first, Hashirama Senju. Although he did have a hand in training Hiruzen here."

Naruko was speechless. To think she was getting so much in only 24 hours. Hiko broke her from her shock when he spoke next.

"Well thats great and all, but we have some work to do this evening. Come along, Naru-chan. Hiruzen, Kenshin, you may join us if you like." With that, Hik turned and lead the small group through the gates of the compound Mito opened and headed toward the sealing chambers beneath the main house.

As Mito explained what Naruko had to do, which was remove her top but leave her sports bra on and sit in the center of the seal, Hiko prepared to do something he wouldn't enjoy, Summon the Shinigami.

After a few minutes, the Shinigami arrived, bringing the feeling of coldness, death and fear into the room.

 **"Hiko, why have you summoned me?"** The Shinigami asked in a deep voice.

Hiko dropped to one knee, his head bowed in submission. "Lord Shinigami, I have summoned you to aid us in a small endeavor of ensuring that the Kyuubi cannot escape the seal while we remove a few additional seals placed upon her current containers body that are affecting it in a negative way, as well as asking for permission to both enter and make a deal with her."

The Shinigami hummed in thought for a moment, thinking it over. The removal of the additional seals would be a good enough reason, but he was curious about the reason behind making a deal with the Entity known as Kyuubi. **"What is this deal you speak of?"**

Undeterred by the question, having expected it, Hiko explained his thoughts to his lord whom he had many deals with. "The deal is more akin to a bargain, in exchange for control of three tails of power and cooperation between the two, I would like to switch four tails of power between the half inside of Naruko and the half you possess, thus restoring some balance."

The Lord of death thought this over for a moment. **"Very well. I shall allow the transfer. I shall even allow you to use the body of a fox to house the kyuubi outside the seal, here, on the physical plain in exchange for full cooperation."**

Hiko looked up, suprised at the offer. Most of the Gods, save for a few, held little trust for the Biju. The few that did were Izanami, Izanagi, Imari and Susano'o, each for different reasons. Izanami and Izanagi because of the fact that each were once part of a Primordial god of life, Imari because each had something to do with Natures balance and Susano'o because he enjoyed fighting them.

"I assume, then, that her power will remain in the seal and only her concious mind will control the foxes body?" At the Shinigami's nod of assent, Hiko continued. "Thank you, my Lord. Shall we begin?"

Shinigami nodded. **"Sacrifice one of your soul gems, and I shall create the body."** Hiko did as instructed, bringing forth one crystal as black as night, and offering it to the Death God who took it and consumed the soul within, returning the, now empty, gem to Hiko, who returned it to his pouch.

With a wave of his hand, Mito took that as her signal to begin and started channeling her Chakra through the seal which put Naruko to sleep.

 **1111111111111111111111 INSIDE THE SEAL 111111111111111111111**

Naruko woke inside a dark sewer with pipes, both blue and red, lining the walls, cracks everywhere and ankle deep water on the ground. Looking around for a moment, Naruko decided to just follow the pipes to see where they lead to. The blue pipes led to nowhere but what seemed like circles and doors that felt like memories, but the red ones always lead her to something specific, a large room full of anger and malice. Like the being inside was mad about something. Walking in, she came to the sight of a set of massive bars, like a jail cell in the Uchiha compound, with a single peice of paper holding them closed with the Kanji for 'seal' written on it.

Walking closer to examine the seal, Naruko almost jumped back to avoid being impaled by a massive claw like hand, that was stopped by both the bars and another hand that belonged to Hiko, if Hiko was covered in black scales with six horn protruding from his head, wings in his back and a tail coming out of his nice tight ass.

Noticing the look of fear on Naruko's face, Hiko smiled at her and spoke in a calming, if somewhat deeper voice. "Fear not, Naruko-chan. What you see is my true form as I was born like this. I hide it to make myself look normal to humans so I dont scare them."

Naruko smiled at Hiko before looking back into the massive cage and seeing a huge pair of red eyes glaring at her like it wanted nothing more than to kill her.

 **"RELEASE ME YOU PITIFUL INSECT SO I MAY FEAST ON YOUR FLESH!"**

"Oh, shut up you stupid idiot. Have you forgotten just who the hell I am? The one person this planet that can kick your ass from here to hell and back?! Hiko spoke with a little annoyance at being called an insect. He was closer to being a dragon more than anything else.

 **"Hiko? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"** Kyuubi sounded royaly pissed at the ancient immortal. And with good reason, considering he was supposed to release her after Mito died. Hiko sighed at her understandable rage, having been sealed away like she was for over a century, much like her siblings.

"Busy dealing with a problem on one of the other continents to the west. It is my job, if you remember, to deal with any problems that may arise on the other continents so they don't flow over to this land or interfere with the gods of this country."

Hiko hated dealing with stupid people from other parts of the world, several times they thought they had the right to control the world.

"Now I'm here to make a deal with you. The deal is very simple and non-negotiable. In exchange for four tails of your Yang Chakra which will be exchanged for you Yin Chakra in the Shinigami's stomache, you will give full cooperation to Naruko Uzumaki for up to three tails of power until her body can handle more. As a reward you will be given a body outside the seal to control so you can experience the sensations of freedom, but most of your power will remain in the seal.

The fox thought about this for all of half a second before accepting the deal. Hiko left Naruko to get to know her new partner while he left to do one other thing he was ordered to do... make a few slight alterations to Naruko's body, specifically her bloodline abilities. His orders were to open the ability to use her clans Chakra Chains, as well as the ability to use all the elements, including gravity and finally giving her the Truth-seeking orbs.

Hers would be different from the ones Hagaromo Otsusuki had since if you managed to destroy one of his, that was it, he would never regain it. Naruko's orbs would regenerate over time. It would take a few minutes but they would ragenerate no matter how badly damaged they were.

When Hiko finished his work, which only took a few minutes, he returned to the main chamber so they could leave the mindscape. "Naruko, Kyuubi its time to leave." With a nod from Kyuubi and Naruko wondering how they were going to leave, Hiko grabbed onto Kyuubi's claw and pulled on her soul while knocking Naruko out and forced himself to vanish from the seal.

 **111111111111111111111 OUTSIDE THE SEAL 111111111111111111111**

Returning to the real world, Hiko took the orb that represented the Kyuubi's soul and placed it into the body of the fox the Shinigami created for just this purpose. Looking towards Mito he saw she was done removing the negative seals and adding new seals that would help Naruko gain the physical form she should have for a girl her age. The seals were designed to dissipate over time once the desired affect was achieved as they would constantly analize Naruko's body to make sure it was having the desired affects.

"Hiruzen, Kenshin, I thank you for coming. I shall see you both in the morning for the meeting with the Hyuuga clan Elders as well as finishing the preperations for the day after tommorrow." Both men nodded and left the sealing chambers, heading for the gates to leave the compound and return to the Hokage mansion to have dinner and turn in for the evening. The Shinigami had left as soon as Hiko had returned from the seal and placed the foxes soul into its new body.

Mito finished with her seals a few minutes later and picked Naruko up to carry her into her room as the Fox stood up and tested her new body. Hiko walked outside and looked up towards the sky and looked at the moon, thinking back on the woman that once had such a good heart and a desire for peace so strong she broke the taboo on the God Tree, eating the fruit of power to gain the strength for peace. It saddened him that his friend went insane with that power and watching how far she fell to enslave the world just for her twisted desire for peace.

"Kaguya, soon you shall be free from your madness. This I swear it and you can finally be with your loved ones in the afterlife." Looking to his left, Hiko nodded to the person who walked up to join him in his moon gazing.

He was a fairly tall man of 5' 11" in height, broad shoulders and long white hair that flowed like water down to his waist, two short horns protruding from his forehead, and a pair of Byakugan eyes, lavender in color, showing his relations to the Hyuuga clan on some level. His atire was a full length formal kimono with six black magatama around the collar and dark pants with a sword held in the belt of his dark pants.

Finally, after a few minutes of watching the moon, the man spoke. "I look foreward to training my decendant, old friend. It should be an interesting experience."

"Indeed it will, Hamura Otsusuki. Indeed it will."

 **111111111111111111111111 END CHAPTER 111111111111111111111**

 **A/N: I would like to say thank you for the positive reviews i have recieved along with the helpful hints from a few.**

 **That said, I will clear up a few things.**

 **1: No, Hiko will not be revieled as Hashirama Senju. As I stated in the first chapter, Hiko is around 5,000 years old and serves the gods directly.**

 **2: It was mentioned that Sakura should not be a Kunoichi. I am Making her one who will have the Fangirl beaten out of her by Anko.**

 **3: Mito cannot teach Naruko the Kyuubi chakra mode since she never had it to begin with since in cannon Kyuubi was always held down or chained up in both Mito and Kushina. so how the hell would she teach something she didn't have any knowledge of using.**

 **4: I will have Naruko meet both Samui and Yugito at some point, just not sure when. I will also have her meet (and possibly attract) Kurotsuchi, the Tsuchikage's grandaughter. meaning there will be no hate from Iwa as a whole... Just a few morons.**

 **and finally the story idea is different cause its something that came from my rather twisted mind. I have a great respect for most pagan religions and so I prefer making it so that they have a larger role in the world than most would write aside from a few I have found.**

 **the last thing is I will be trying my hand at a RWBY/Naruto crossover soon... when i figure out how I want it to go. so be on the lookout for that.**

 **Thanx for the reviews and please remember that positive reviews help most. Flamers shall be asked to leave or help me make Ramen.**


	3. crimes, punishments, weddings and teams

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF NARUTO ASIDE FROM MY OWN IDEAS.**

 _Finally, after a few minutes of watching the moon, the man spoke. "I look foreward to training my decendant, old friend. It should be an interesting experience."_

 _"Indeed it will, Hamura Otsusuki. Indeed it will."_

 **CHAPTER 3: CRIMES, PUNISHMENTS AND WEDDINGS.**

 **22222222222222 THE NEXT DAY: THE HOKAGES OFFICE. 222222222222**

Hiko sat in the office with Hiruzen and Hamura discussing the preperations for the executions that would happen the next day when the new secretary entered the room with a member of the Hyuga branch house in tow. "Sir, this young woman comes bearing a message for you." Was all that was said before stepping out of the room.

The Hyuuga stepped foreward and bowed to the Hokage and Hiko. "Sir, the Hyuuga clan elders have sent me to meet with you and inform you that clan business will not allow them to leave the compound. I have been instructed to listen to your requests and give their answer depending on what that is."

Hiko just stared at the girl, flabbergasted. He honestly couldn't believe the audacity of the Hyuuga clan, to send a messenger in responce to a SUMMONS! The sheer disrespect of the leader of the village in which they lived showed just how foolish they were. Hiruzen was much the same as Hiko. They had never done something so stupid before and many of them Hiruzen had worked with on occasion before.

Hamura just sat there staring at one of his decendants like she had grown a second head. He was also curious as to why she seemed so scared of her own family along with the bandages wrapped around her head. It was like she was hiding something shameful. "Young lady." He spoke, gaining her attention. "Why do you hide your brow behind those bandages."

The girl instincivly reached her hand up towards her head but stopped and took a good look at the third man in the room. Gasping lightly, she quickly dropped to the ground, like a slave before its masters, and begging pardons for not showing respect to a main house Hyuuga as she should.

"This, Hamura, is why I am having those elders executed tommorow." Hiko spoke after regaining his composure. "They have all but enslaved the Branch house, yet claim to be of the nobelest birth. Some claim to have been decended from the gods themselves. The bandages hide a seal that causes pain to any who bear it with just a small pulse of Chakra and a hand seal. It can even cause brain damage or death, depending on how long its held for."  
Standing from his seat and moving towards the young girl, Hamura kneeled before her and placed a hand on her head, prompting her to look at him. "What is your name, child?" He asked with a kind smile.

"I-i-it's Saya, Mi'lord."

Gently, Hamura removed the bandages from Saya's head to see the seal. It took all of 30 seconds to see how to remove the seal once he looked at it. With a simple application of Chakra to his fingertips, Hamura swiped his fingers accross the seal, essentially removing it with the usage of Ninshu, the art he created with his brother. Saya was surprised by the act and moved her hands to her forehead, before Hiruzen handed her a mirror so she could see her now mark free face. Tears of joy fell down her face as she realised she was free.

Hamura smiled at her before turning to Hiko with a frown. "Lets go deal with my wayward children. This slavery has gone on long enough."

Hiko nodded and stood, moving around the desk and towards the door with Hiruzen and Hamura in tow.

The walk to the Hyuuga compound was rather short for the men and the guards that followed, all of them being from Hiko's EMBER unit, the TRUE elite force of fire country. Those who remained in the shadows burning away the dying branches and roots of the great tree of Konoha, that was what it meant to be in EMBER.

Arriving at the Hyuuga clan compound gates, the group was stopped by two Hyuuga clansmen weilding spears to guard the gates and stop any would-be tresspassers.

"Halt! State your business with the Hyuuga clan." The guard on the left ordered and he and his partner readied their weapons.

Hiruzen stepped foreward in his Hokage robes and hat, looking official. "You will step aside by order of your Hokage and let us enter. We have business with the Hyuuga clan elders." He commanded with an air of authority, impressing Hiko, who thought Hiruzen had lost his spine in his old age.

The two guards looked at each other, knowing that no matter what they did they would be in trouble. Either for treason against Konoha or for disobeying the clan Elders orders not to let anyone pass.

Hiko, growing impatient, stepped foreward and ordered his men to arrest them, which they did without question. He then walked up to the gates and knocked on them... hard. The gates flew back into the compound with a loud crash with large cracks and splinters in them where Hiko hit them.

The clans gaurds moved fast to intercept Hiko when each fell down under the sudden shift in gravity overtook them all, causing them to feel like a mountain was just dropped on their backs. One by one, they all fell unconscious, unable to handle the sudden pressure. Hiko moved with a grace only found in the highest of nobles as he walked towards where he felt Hiashi's Chakra along with a dozen other men.

Stopping at the doors, Hiko ordered it to be opened by Hamura, who grabbed the hilt of his sword and drew it with such speed noone save for Hiko and Hiruzen could follow it until they heard it click home in the scabbard. The doors fell in multiple chunks, revealing the stunned members of the Hyuuga Elder council and a terrified clan head.

When they saw Hamura's Byakugan eyes, each one of the Elders became enraged and demanded to know who he was, not having recognised him from the clan.

"My name is Hamura Otsusuki, son of Kaguya Otsusuki, brother of Hagaromo Otsusuki and Progenator of the Hyuuga clan. I am here because I have just learned of the atrocities commited by my decendants and I am here to put an end to it."

Hiko stepped foreward at that moment. "Hiashi. Did you inform them of my orders?"

"Yes I did, Lord Hiko." Hiashi stated with a false sense of calm, fearing what would happen to him.

"Then why are they here. My ORDERS were to be at the Hokages office this morning. That means I expect them to be there BEFORE I arrive. Instead they sent a Branch house member to conduct our meeting as if what I had to say is unimportant compared to whatever they want." Hiashi flinched with each word as Hiko became angrier while the clan Elders looked at Hiko like he was trash beneath their sandals.

Finally, one member stood and spoke. "And just who do you think you are to give us orders, _Commoner_?" The way he said 'commoner', like it was an insult, which to them it is, just pissed Hiko off even more. "We of the Hyuuga clan Elder council do not have to follow orders of those that are beneath us."

At this point, Hiko hit a cold rage, his face going blank along with Hiruzen's. Neither men were in a position to be talked down to since both followed orders of a few, the Daimyo and Hiko for Hiruzen and the Kami for Hiko.

Every Hyuuga in the clan stood behing the three men, wondering what was going to happen.

Hiruzen stepped foreward at that moment, making his presence known with his own Killing intent. "Do you fools forget yourselves so easily? You are all still on the rosters as active duty Shinobi for the village. When I call a meeting with you, you do your damned best to make sure you are there on time. This village is a dictatorship and I am the Dictator, so when I say jump, YOU BETTER BE IN THE AIR WHILE ASKING HOW FUCKING HIGH!"

The Hyuuga clan, all the members in the compound that were still conscious, jumped in fear of the Hokages rage, some praying that the Elders would finally be put in their place.

Hiko snapped his fingers and an entire platoon of EMBER unit members appeared. "Arrest the clan Elders and march them to the Hokage tower publicly as a reminder of what happens to traitors in this village."

The Hyuuga Elders started yelling at that, some attempting to fight the EMBER unit before each were subdued with haste and had sealing tags slapped on them to shut them up and seal their Chakra so they couldn't fight. Turning to the gathered Hyuuga Hiko spoke with a commanding presence. "All Hyuuga clan members that have given the Caged Bird seal shall be in the courtyard in ten minutes. If any are on mission, inform us there so we can have them unsealed upon their return. If any are in the village doing training inforn a member of the ANBU that are here so they may be retrieved as well."

Hiashi stepped foreward as his clan moved to follow orders and informed Hiko that the only Hyuuga on missions outside the village were main branch members and his nephew, Neji, is currently with his team at training ground 9. Hiko nodded and had an ANBU move to go retrieve him.

In the compounds main courtyard, Hamura had each Hyuuga with a seal lined up so he could remove the seals, which each took a few seconds and had them move towards the EMBER units to have a real Bloodline gaurdian seal placed on them by actual sealmasters. Even the Main branch Hyuuga had the seal placed on them.

The seals were made the night before by Mito via shadow clone and were desingned to destroy the Byakugan in the event that they were removed from someone by force, killed or their children didn't recieve the seal by the time they were seven years old but only after they were five when they had their Chakra activated.

When every member had been unsealed by Hamura, he started looking around, hoping to find the young girl that had caught his interest. Finally, after a moment, he found her, hiding behind a wall and trying to look as small as possible. It reminded him of his wife a little, which made him smile in fondness of the memories of the kind woman that helped him raise a small family here on earth that held to his and his brothers beliefs better that his eldest nephew did.

So, walking over to the girl, Hamura spoke with a kindness she hadn't heard since her mother died. "Hello, Hinata-chan. Do you know who I am?"

Hinata, being the meek and rather introverted person she is, simply shook her head no, hoping this day wasn't a dream she was having.

"My name is Hamura. I would like to get to know my newest student."

Hanabi, having noticed the man and having heard him introduce himself earlier, grew angry and stormed over towards him. "Why would you waste your time on a weakling like her? I'm the one you should be taking as a student. She can't even win a simple sparring match against me."

Hamura looked over at Hanabi and frowned at her arrogance. It reminded him of his eldest nephew, far too much hubris, but he knew something she didn't. "There is a difference between being strong and using that strength to protect your family. Tell me, if Hinata's life was in danger and you had the choice, would you save her or leave her to die to save yourself?"

Hanabi froze at the statement, she never expected that kind of question and her seven year old mind couldn't find the answer. Hinata, however had no problem asnwering. "I w-w-would p-protect m-my s-s-sister with my l-life." She said with as much courage as she could muster.

Hamura turned back toward her with the biggest smile he could muster, showing just how proud he was at the answer. "That is the exact thing I wanted to hear. Come child, let us go get something to eat so we can get to know each other."

Hinata followed him wondering why he would want to teach her of all people as well as what happened to Naruko, her only real freind.

 **222222222222222222 MEANWHILE: WITH NARUKO 222222222222222**

Naruko wa snot having a good day. It started with a healthy breakfast of fish, rice, eggs and the evil known as _vegetables._ After eating, Naruko followed Mito outside for morning exercises, which consisted of lots of cardio and core building. since she was only thirteen, Mito kept her workouts just light enough so that she wouldn't cause the seals to work harder doing their jobs which could have adverse affects. That wouldn't be a good thing.

After two hours of exercises they moved on to Chakra control. This lasted another four hours. Then they had lunch, which consisted of more healthy foods that Naruko was forced to eat.

After lunch was Calligraphy work and sealing theory until dinner, which again, consisted of food Naruko was forced to eat. she enjoyed the meats that were served, same with the rice, she just didn't want to eat the veggies. So that forced Mito to do what she did with her son and Kushina and her granddaughter... and oddly enough, her husband who was quoted by Tsunade several times saying it was like eating his creations. How he had managed to convince Tsunade of this, Mito would never know. He used WOOD style, not carrots or celery.

After dinner, they moved on to Kenjutsu practice, getting Naruko used to weilding a sword in both hands or in either the right or the left which is how they discovered Naruko was ambidextrous, meaning she could use both hands freely as if both were dominant. When night fell, Hiko and Hamura had returned. Hiko looking annoyed and Hamura looking quite happy with the days events. When they returned, Mito stopped the training, wanting to relax for the day so she took Naruko to the hotsprings that Hashirama and Tobirama had made while she had added seals for self cleaning and heating seals to keep the water at a comfortable temprature to help relax the muscles.

Around ten or so, Hiko stated that they would be taking the rest of the day off from training for tommorows events. This meant that Mito had to get ready for her part, since she was executing the Civilian council while Hamura would be doing the same with the Hyuuga elders. Then they had a wedding the next day and team assignments meeting later this weeks for the Jounin sensei. Thus everyone went to bed to prepare for the day ahead.

 **2222222222 THE NEXT DAY: CHUUNIN EXAMS STADIUM 22222222222**

The next day, the entire village was sitting in the Chuunin exam stadium, thinking that the 'Demon' was finally going do die and that the Hokage had finally come to his senses and followed the councils orders.

Hiko heard all this with his advanced hearing. He was not amused. When everyone in the village had taken their seats, Hiko signaled to the Daimyo to begin. Kenshin nodded and stood so that he could get everyones attention.

When all was silent, he began. "Twelve years ago, not even a few hours after the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, had sacrificed his life for the safety of this village, a great mistake happened. The Civilian council forcefully seized power that did not belong to them from the Hokage, making themselves the ruling body of the village and turning it into a democracy."

Many amongst the villagers cheered thinking it was the best decision ever made, making Kenshin frown.

"That was a mistake that should have never happened."

The affect was instant. Everyone, both civilian and Shinobi stared at him, wondering what he meant by this.

"What I mean is that both Konoha and Fire Country are both run as Dictatorships. When either myself or the Hokage make a decision, we both expect it to be followed. It would seem that the only people that know how to actually follow orders are my own Samurai."

Many of the Shinobi and Kunoichi amongst the crowd shifted uncomfortably. They didn't like what the Daimyo was getting at but many couldn't deny that what he said was true.

"Bring out the prisoners!" That was the final order given as the gates to the arena floor opened to reveal the Civilian council members being marched in, each one chained and gagged so they couldn't talk. When they reached the center of the arena, they were forced on their knees with their heads bowed. "Before you are the first people to be executed, each guilty of many crimes. Slavery. Theft of clan property and possesions. Murder. Rape. Child molesting. Drug trafficking. Passing information to spies or enemies of the vilage. And finally, Releasing SS-class information to the public."

Everyone in the crowed were stunned by the crimes listed. Many wanted to claim it all as a lie but to call the Daimyo a liar would get them executed or arrested and imprisoned as well.

"Bring out the executioner."

Everyone looked and expected to see someone from ANBU. What they didn't expect was to see a tall woman with flame red hair held up in two buns with paper hanging from them, wearing a white kimono and weilding a sword walk out. Looking up towards the crowed the woman spoke with a voice that carried the weight of experience and regal authority to it. "My name is Mito Uzumaki-Senju. Nearly a century ago I was married to Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage. Forty years ago I passed away from old age. Due to the will of the gods and the actions of their servant here on earth, I have been returned to life and given a second chance to help my only clanswoman living here in Konoha. Her name is Naruko Uzumaki."

At the sound of Naruko's name, the gathered villagers began yelling and shouting, claiming it to be a lie and that the 'Demon' had no family. The yelling lasted for a moment before Kenshin yelled for the Samurai to draw their swords, instantly silencing the crowd once more.

"What Lady Mito says is the truth. My own personal doctors preformed the tests and all have come back positive. Naruko Uzumaki is the Princess of our long forgotten allies, the Uzumaki clan. Each Shinobi wearing a flak jacket has the clan symbol upon their backs and every headband bears the clan symbol as well with the addition to make it look like a leaf. And before anyone decides to remove those symbols from their backs remember that it is a crime to deface the clan symbol of an allied clan in any way."

Many of the older Shinobi and Kunoichi who were thinking about doing just that paled at that statement.

"Lady Mito, you may begin with the executions."

With the order given, Mito drew her katana and began cutting the heads off every Civilian council member till she got to the last. The last woman, by the name of Tsuki Haruno had bitten through the gag in her mouth and began shouting to her brother to save her from this 'crazy whore', claiming she didn't deserve this.

Her brother walked up to the railing and spoke with a calm voice. "Your scheming ends now, slut, for you are no sister of mine. I have had enough of your meddling in my family. It's bad enough you told my daughter that a proper young woman needs to diet to keep her figure and convinced her that training will make her ugly and undesireable, but I also remember when you cheated on your husband to try and get at the possesions that belonged to the clans of Konoha, claiming you deserved them without even working for them. Please, Lady Mito, put her out of my misery."

Mito nodded and simply swiped her sword down, ending the life of a worthless fool. Nobody seemed to notice that each person executed glowed black for a brief moment with a small trail moving to the Hokages box at the top of the stadium where Hiko and Hiruzen sat with Naruko.

After the stadium was cleaned the Daimyo spoke once more. "The second execution today shall be of the Hyuuga clan Elders for the crimes of slavery and Treason against the Hokage as well as theft of village funds by way of mission payments that were not preformed. The execution shall be trial by combat. The last man standing lives."

Once again the gates opened and this time the Hyuuga Elders walked out, followed by a man everyone thought was a demon due to the horns protruding from his head. "Hamura Otsusuki, brother of Hagaromo Otsusuki the Rikudo Sennin, progenator of the Hyuuga clan. You may begin when ready."

Many amongst the crowd were exited that the Sages brother was amongst the living, hoping he could destroy the Kyuubi once and for all. But they all watched with rapt attention, wanting to see how the first Kami-no-Shinobi's brother would fight.

The Hyuuga Elders moved into the Jyuuken stances they had mastered years ago, thinking they would have an advantage in numbers, forgetting that this man had more experience fighting than them, and that only one person would be walking out alive. Hamura simply stood in place, observing each man present and finding every hole in their fighting styles that he could, which were many if he took everything into account.

First was that each one was well past the age that they should have stopped fighting, so their bones and joints were damaged due to wear, tear and time. Second was that they were too stiff, like they were trying to immitate a rock or a mountain meaning that they had almost no flexability.

There were more, but just as he started thinking of them, the first Elder made to attack. With his own Byakugan, Hamura was able to see how the man would strike and deflected it by using his own Chakra to 'pierce' the palm strike aimed at his heart. The affects were instant as when Hamura's fingertips touched the mans open palm, he shattered the Elders entire Chakra network in his right arm up to the elbow. Considering the fact that Hamura's Chakra was easily 20-30 times as potent as the average humans, doing that was actually a trivial matter. The result was the fool dying in agony from the pain of having his Chakra leak out and kill him with Chakra exaustion.

The next two to move attacked from the sides in a pincer move, hoping to catch Hamura off guard. Hamura responded by proving the term 'flows like water/wind around a stone' as he simply bent backwards, bringing both hands up 'guide' the two strikes towards each other. The two Hyuuga's felt their arms break at the elbow where Hamura touched them but couldnt stop the attacks which landed on each other, on was hit in the head, the other in the chest at the third gate which forced it to open and cause the poor fool to start leaking Chakra at an alarming rate, to the point that he felt his muscles crush his bones from the sheer amount of power coursing through his body.

Hamura stood straight again and a quick mental count, three dead seven to go. Deiding to stop messing around, Hamura grabbed his sword hilt and with speed most would not expect, rushed the three Hyuuga on his left drawing his sword so fast that none had a chance to defend themselves as the sword passed through them, cutting through flesh and bone like they were butter.

Turning to the last four, three of them moved foreward intending to overwhelm Hamura who started weaving in and out of their attacks, slashing each one of them at random points, causing each to bleed from all the cuts they recieved.

Up in the stands, Kurenai Yuuhi turned to Hinata who had sat with her and Kurenai's best friend Anko Mitarashi. "Hinata, this is why I told you that you should learn how to defend against sword wielders. The Jyuuken isn't designed to deal with weapons masters." Anko just nodded in agreement while cheering for the fight and eating a bag of popcorn that she got from... somewhere. Anko was mostly just happy the Civilian council was dead. Now maybe she could get promoted to full Jounin.

Back on the field, Hamura had just finished crippling the last of the three Hyuuga he was honestly just toying with and turned to the last one who had entered into a strange, to Hamura, stance. "You are within my field of divination. **Eight trigrams: One-hundred twenty-eight palms.** "

Launching himself foreward, the last Hyuuga Elder believed that with this technique, he would be able to end the fight and reclaim his rightful position as clan head after he chalenged Hiashi for the position. What he didn't expect was for Hamura to simply raise his sword a half-second before he had made it close enough to make the first strike, impaling himself on the sword right through the heart and cutting through his left lung, killing him almost instantly.

Hamura looked at the man who had just tried a last ditch effort kill move (at least, thats how he saw it) and was now impaled on his sword. "Well... that was anti-climactic." It was honestly the only thing he could think to say, cause it was true.

"Winner: Hamura Otsusuki."

The crowd cheered for the winner until the Daimyo silenced them once more. "Let this day be a reminder. All Traitors shall be executed and none are above the laws of fire country. You may all go back to your daily business."

As the stadium emptied of its people, Yugao and her soon-to-be husband Gekko Hayate entered the Hokages booth, to speak with Hiko about the wedding which he told her it could take place today or tomorrow. After a few minutes, they both decided on the next day so they cold invite their friends. Hiko informed her that the meeting for the Jounin sensei would take place about an hour before the ceremony so she and Hayate would have a little over a week for vacation time. Both accepted the proposal.

 **22222222222 THE NEXT DAY: HOKAGES OFFICE 9 A.M. 22222222222222**

The following morning, the Jounin who would be taking on students had gathered in the office. All execpt one who was always late. since Hiko had no tollerance for lateness, he ordered the room sealed to begin the meeting. One Jounin who was accustomed to these meetings asked if they were going to wait for Kakashi to arrive.

"Hiruzen?"

"Yes, sir?"

"How late is Kakashi to these meetings?"

"Normally about two or three hours."

"Yea I'm not waiting. If he cannot show up at the appointed time then he doesnt need to be here. I have better things to do than to wait for a Jounin who can't follow simple instructions and be on time."

Everyone present wondered if Kakashi would be punished this time, since t seemed like Hiko didn't tolerate any form of insubordination.

"Now there will be a few changes to how teams will be placed, as well as who will be Jounin instructors. Six of you who would normally take on teams and give them a test will be continuing your normal duties for the village. The ones who will be Jounin instructors shall be Yugao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuuhi and Asuma Sarutobi. You will also have an additional instructor to help cover areas you are not familiar with or simply cannot help your students. Such as Hinata Hyuuga shall be gaining help from her ancestor Hamura." Hiko pointed over to the couch at the man in question, who was really just a shadow clone, which he had been taught by Mito how to preform.

"Yugao, you shall be in charge of team Seven, consisting of Naruko Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka and Shino Aburame."

"Yes, sir." Yugao saluted. She was honestly happy with the team she was given, knowing that she would have a well balanced team. Asuma and Kurenai however were not happy.

"Sir, I had requested the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and Kurenai had requested the three students best suited for tracking." Asuma said, a little miffed and wanting to know why he wouldnt be getting the team he wanted.

"Yes I know. I have decided to split up the teams, however, to create more balance." Hiko then gave the same explanation he gave to the Shinobi council about well balanced teams and being able to handle situations out side the original mission perameters. Asuma and Kurenai thought about this for a moment and saw the reasoning clearly.

"Kurenai, You shall be training Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno and Chouji Akamichi. If Sakura proves to be difficult when it comes to training, or even eating right, send her to miss Mitarashi. Anko, you have my permission to do whatever it takes to destroy her fangirl attitude short of killing her. drag her on a bandit clearing mission if you must, just make it happen." Anko seemed a little too happy by that order.

It was a well known fact that Anko hated fangirls with a passion, almost as much as she hated her former 'sensei'.

"Finally, Asuma, you shall be training Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inazuka. You shall be recieving help from an Uchiha who we managed to save from the massacre, Shisui Uchiha. Don't ask how we saved him even though his death is on record. That information is classified. However you also have permission to beat the stupidity out of your students until they each work like a well oiled maching." Asuma nodded at his team and orders.

"Now before move on with our day, we have one more thing to inform you of. Anko Mitarashi, step foreward."

Anko did so nervously, almost afraid she would be killed or worse, demoted.

"After reviewing your records, as well as the psychological profile we have on you, I am promoting you to full Jounin status. Congratulations young lady."

Anko was stunned, it was like a dream come true for her. The only thing better would be getting Orochimaru's head on a silver platter. Kurenai and Yugao both gave her congratulations, happy for their friend getting her promotion. Yugao asked Kurenai and Anko to meet with her outside the tower after the meeting. Hayate did the same with Asuma and Genma Shiranui.

A knock was heard in the room, signaling the secretary had something to inform Hiko. Hiko dismissed the Jounin and unsealed the room. As everyone left, they all saw Kakashi standing there wondering if the meeting was canceled. However, everyone just shook their heads as they walked passed making him even more confused until the Hokage walked out and beckoned Kakashi to enter.

"Jounin Kakashi Hatake. I would like you to explain to me why you were late for a meeting that you were informed of for this morning."

Kakashi looked fairly sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head, never taking his eye off his book. "Sorry about that, I got lost on the road of life after avoiding a black cat that crossed my path."

Hiruzen just sweatdropped while Hiko looked annoyed.

"So who will I be getting for my team?" Kakashi asked while turning a page in his book, still not caring that he was in the presence of his superiors.

"You won't be getting a team."

Kakashi looked up from his book and blinked, wondering if he heard right. Then, he looked over to the Hokage, whom was sitting on the couch smoking his pipe. "Hokage-sama, perhaps I misheard, but I think your friend just said I'm not getting a team."

"No, Kakashi-kun, you heard right. Lord Hiko has decided that you won't be getting a team and I happen to agree."

Kakashi looked rather confused by this. "Then, who will train Sasuke? I'm the only person in the village with a Sharingan that can possibly train him."

*THUMP*

Turning back to the Hokages desk, Kakashi saw three stacks of folders on the desk. One was rather large, while the other two were about the same size. The one in the middle had a stamp on it marked 'deceased'. Kakashi shivered when he looked at it and hoped it was only the one that was marked like that.

"Do you know what these are, Kakashi?" When Kakashi shook his head in the negative, Hiko continued. "These are the files of the teams you have failed for the past seven years, a total of 21 students, 21 potential Shinobi who could be Chuunin or Jounin by now. Of them, we have four who are now Shinobi for the village, thirteen who are civilians with a few tricks doing menial jobs in the village and four that are dead. The four that are dead commited suicide not two weeks after you told them they weren't even worth training just because they couldn't pass your test. A test that you deliberatly made harder that how it was designed to begin with."

Kakashi lowered his head in shame at that, not having known what happened to the teams that he failed.

"I know for a fact that Tobirama never told his students not to eat breakfast, Hiruzen did the same with his Gennin team and your sensei followed suit as well. Also, none of the Jounin, aside from you, have ever been late to a meeting when it was called by the Hokage."

"To be fair, sir. I'm always on time for any mission involving village security or an A-rank mission or higher."

"... You are an idiot if you think that is even remotely acceptable. It shouldn't matter if the meeting called is to inform you of an A-rank mission of if its just to inform you of a promotion of one of your colleauges. Being informed of a meeting and the time of said meeting means you should be at the appointed place fifteen minutes early."

Kakashi felt like shit now. "From now on you will be at EVERY meeting NO LESS than TEN minutes early, unless it was a last minute meeting, and you will be here standing at attention and your eye focused on the Hokage with your book no-where in sight. If you fail at this, I will DEMOTE you to CHUUNIN and assign you to the worst, in-village, missions I can find for six months. If it happens more than once, I will have your Sharingan removed and a mind walker enter your head to copy down every Jutsu you have ever copied. You don't want to know what I will do on a third offense."

Kakashi felt his world crumble at this declaration. Lose his Sharingan?! It couldnt get any worse, could it?

"You are dismissed, Hatake-san. I have a wedding to prepare for."

Kakashi left, moving like a robot as he, for once, used the door to leave.

Hiko wished there was another way to get through to the man, but this was the easiest. He has so much potential, yet, he relies too much on his reputation and Sharingan to reach it. Hiruzen watched on sadly as Hiko tore down Kakashi like he was being a petulant child, which to Hiko, he was.

"Perhaps we should leave soon, Lord Hiko. I am giving away the bride, after all."

"Of course." Hiko sighed and left a few of his own unusual clones to deal with the paperwork.

 **222222222222 AN HOUR LATER: THE UZUMAKI SHRINE 2222222222222**

The wedding ceremony held by Shinobi is normally a quiet affair,consisting of the bride, groom, priest/official and a few guests. Theres never any fanfare or parties and almost never any special clothes, like a wedding dress. Most Kunoichi opt to wear a simple Kimono that one can fight in and most everyone carried weapons, even the priest. The quests for Yugao's wedding consisted of her future Gennin team, her best friends Kurenai, Anko and Hana Inuzuka and her old Gennin teammate, and Hayate's bestman Genma Shiranui while Hayate had invited Asuma and Maito Gai.

Presiding over the ceremony was Kenshin, the Daimyo, while Hiruzen walked Yugao up the isle. Mito had Naruko in a formal Kimono from her childhood, while Ino was in a formal kimono of her own that her mother had gotten her and Shino wore a more formal set of his normal clothes. Inoichi and Shibi, along with their wives, sat with their children, explaining how a Shinobi wedding worked, both who understood the reasons behind keeping it quiet.

The ceremony only lasted a few minutes, which consisted of the Daimyo speaking a few words about love and loyalty to each other, Yugao and Hayate saying their "I do's" and an excanging of sake cups to signify equality in all aspects of their marriage and lives together.

After the ceremony, Inoichi, Shibi and Mito brought thier families up to greet and congratulate the new couple, with Ino gushing over all the pretty kimono's. After which Yugao took the three Gennin aside and explained that they would be team seven in a little over a week and that they should get to know each other and perhaps do some training with each other and Mito since she would be the co-sensei for team seven. Inoichi and Shibi agreed whole-heartedly, despite Ino complaining about the team placement and not being on a team with 'her' Sasuke-kun.

Inoichi and his wife practically begged Mito to change Ino's mind about Sasuke and to get rid of her fangirl attitude which Mito promised would be gone within a month at the most, not liking fangirls herself.

After everything was said and done, Anko dragged Kurenai, Hana, Genma and Asuma to the bar to 'celebrate' her promotion, which in her schemeing mind meant getting everyone to pay for all her sake and dango and maybe try and get Asuma and Kurenai into a few provocative situations for 'blackmail/teasing' material, having a camera in her pouch for just such a reason.

Hiko and Hiruzen just shared a drink and watched everyone enjoy themselves till the sun had set and it was time to go home and get some sleep.

It was going to be a long week.

 **2222222222222222 TIME SKIP: GENNIN SELECTIONS 222222222222222**

Naruko could be found skipping happily towards the academy, ready to begin her carreer as a Kunoichi with her team. Shino and Ino were walking with her, talking happily about what they had learned during the past week and a half. All three were now able to preform the tree walking exercise, though Ino and Shino were continuing it until they had better reserves. Shino and Naruko had come to the same agreement about Naruko housing around 3/4 of his total colony on her body during each training session, which she usually had a couple over-powered clones just sit there and play Chakra feast for a few hours for the insects until the training session was over with.

Mito had finally gotten Ino to worry less about clothes, her hair and boys and start taking her training seriously... mostly. She had at least gotten Ino to start eating more than just a light salad and convinced her that mud and sweat were easier to wash off than blood.( **A/N: it really is.** )

Of course Mito only had a short period of time to work on that so she counted it as a work in progress.

The three arrived at their classroom, being amongst the first to arrive. The only ones to arrive first were Hinata, who had shown a remarkable improvement since meeting Hamura, and Sasuke, who looked over at Ino and prayed she wouldn't come over to bug him.

He did however have something to say to Naruko. "You should hand over those weapons since you would never be able to use them well. Swords of that quality belong in the hands of an Elite like myself."

Naruko looked at him like he was an idiot. "Doesn't your clan have a whole stash of weapons they either had made or stole from others over the years? Go choose one of them instead of stealing the only things I have from my mother."

Naturally, Sasuke became rather pissed at being told no, but before he could retort, the door opened and Mito walked in. "I do believe the Uchiha clan has already got an armory in their compound, which they happen to have stolen quite a few weapons from my clan over the years. I can sense them from here. We will be going to your clan compound to retrieve them so I may give them the proper burial back home."

Bafore Sasuke could say anything, Mito turned to Naruko and held up a rather irate looking fox. "Naru-chan, I believe you forgot this." The fox and Naruko both growled at that.

"I didn't forget him. He refused to get up this morning, even with the promise of raw meat or a rabbit and the chance to scare the shit out of people. He even bit me on my ass. How did you get him up anyway?"

"I just threw him into the bath tub." Mito said this with a smile.

Ino and Shino had been told about the foxes true identy and Naruko's unique situation. Shino said that it was pointless to hate Naruko for her prisoner since it would be hypocritical of him with his clans own partners. Ino just showed how mature she really was when she said she didn't care since she could see the fox in a physical form.

The three Gennin and one fox went to sit down in the back of class with each other when the rest of their classmates entered. Some looked at Ino and wondered why she was both early and not sitting next to Sasuke. Others were wondering why Naruko was here when she failed the exam.

Finally, a stampede was heard causing Naruko to put in noise canceling ear buds and cover the foxes ears while Kiba did the same with Akamaru. Ino just looked confused when half the class did the same thing. "Whats going on?"

"We are preparing for Sakura's entry. Why? Because she can be very loud."

Ino looked even more confused by this when she had to cover her ears as Sakura came bursting through the door screeching about "TRUE LOVE" or something like that. Sakura continued to, loudly, gloat about being first when she spotted Ino in the back sitting next to 'bug boy' and the dead last. She almost wondered if Ino was finally seeing that she couldn't win Sasuke's, but instead focused on what was a slightly more important detail.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, LOSER? THIS IS FOR THOSE OF US WHO GRADUATED!"

"I did graduate, you moron, else I wouldn't be here."

"DON'T LIE! WE ALL SAW YOU FAIL!"

At that moment, Iruka entered the room, followed by the Hokage, Hiko and nine other Jounin.

"Actually, miss Haruno." The Hokage's caught everyones attention. "Naruko did, in fact, graduate. It was discovered that there was a traitor in the academy that had purposely altered the test results for Naruko so she would fail. He used her desperation to get her to steal the forbidden scroll of seals so he could turn it over to his master. Due to miss Uzumaki's impressive skills with stealth and her ability to learn one technique from the scroll in a few hours, something most Jounin couldn't boast, I had no choice but to graduate her."

Sakura, now sufficiently cowed, went to her seat and sat down quietly while everyone wondered why Naruko was being sabotaged. Sasuke grew annoyed that the dead last was able to do something so easily and formulated a plan to get the scroll and learn every technique in it so he could put her in her place.

"Before anyone gets the bright idea to steal the scroll let me warn you." The man next to the Hokage spoke up next. "The scroll is currently locked in a different vault under tighter security with orders to execute any who try to gain access to it. In addition to that, Naruko has unique situation which makes her able to handle the Chakra costs of the Jutsu in that scroll. She has more Chakra than even Hiruzen here did in his prime. Also, clan status means nothing to the gaurds of the scroll, they will capture you or kill you regardless of your name or position in your clan."

The Gennin were wide eyed at the statement and Sasuke had no doubts his name wouldn't protect him. Some, however, were not that smart. "CHA, You should just give that scroll to Sasuke-kun. As the last Uchiha, he actually deserves it."

Hiko just looked at Sakura like she was an idiot but decided to keep the information of how many Uchiha were still around to himself. After all, those in EMBER had sworn off the clan name after the massacre since they knew what was truly going on at the time.

"Moving on, we shall now inform you of your team placements and the new way we are doing things. In the past, each class had a 66% failure rate, meaning that only three teams would graduate from the Jounin sensei's test." The entire class hade fearful looks in their eyes, even Sasuke. "This year, we are doing something different. Teams one through six shall be getting retired black ops members as their Sensei who WILL whip you all into shape an bring your level of fitness up to the proper standards. No more dieting, no more doing the minimum to pass. You will be worked to the bone to become stronger, faster and smarter. If you aren't crawling into bed after wolfing down enough food to feed a grown adult, then they aren't trying hard enough. This also means you will be put into appartments with your team and Sensei to ensure you get the maximum amount of training in without your parents interfering."

The entire class looked fearful at that. Most of the girls wanted to complain but the Jounin were realsing KI at a steady rate, affectively shutting them up.

"Now team one shall be..." Hiko read off the names of the students and their jounin sensei, stopping after each team so the Jounin could take their new teams and get to know them while getting their personal affect from their homes moved into their new residents. "Now for the final teams, you shall have your primary sensei who shall lead you on missions and an auxilary sensei to cover anything your primary sensei can't, such as Genjutsu, Taijutsu or Ninjutsu as well as anything to do with gender specific questions or problems. Team seven shall be Naruko Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka and Shino Aburame under Yugao Uzuki with Mito Uzumaki as your auxilary sensei. Shino, you can come to me with any problems or questions you may have in the future."

Shino nodded in thanks but wondered why he couldnt go to his father or another clan member. In the end he just put that question aside and decided to ask later.

"Team eight shall be Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga and Chouji Akamichi under Kurenai Yuuhi and Hamura Otsusuki." Chouji and Shikamaru shared a look, they were sure they would be put together. Sakura just wailed at the unfairness and Hinata smiled, happy with her teachers.

"Finally team ten shall be Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara under Asuma Sarutobi. Your auxilary sensei shall be Shisui Uchiha."

Every Gennin just gaped at that, but before anyone could say anything, the door opened and a tall man with raven colored hair and onyx eyes entered the room. "Sasuke, follow me. Asuma-sempai we'll meet you at training ground ten at around two or so. I have much to tell my cousin." Asuma just nodded at that, fully understanding what was going on and just had his other Gennin and one Nin-ken follow him to a BBQ place for lunch.

Hamura smiled jovially at his new students and beconed them to follow him and Kurenai to a nice little tea shop that served a delicious Oolong tea that he enjoyed.

After team seven was all that was left in the room with their sensei's and Hiko, the three Gennin went down to find out when they would start training.

"OK, so, for the next month, the three of you will be doing teamwork building exercises and the simple D-rank in village missions. The D-ranks is so you can learn how to do simpler jobs you may need later on down the line. That and we can't have the academy students start doing them till next year at the earliest."

"So we will be doing nothing but training for the next month?" Ino asked this question, curious on when they would get to leave the village.

"Pretty much. In a month, however, we will be leaving for a training trip that will last about six months."

Naruko was practically bouncing like a rabbit... Or a six year old full of caffeine. "When can we get started?"

Hiko smiled at her, glad she was excited to begin getting stronger. "After we get some food, you three need all the nutrients you can get, after all."

Ino groaned at the prospect of food. Mito had gotten her to start eating normally, like she had promised to Ino's parents, after training her into the ground then putting delicious smelling food in front of her face. IT. WAS. TORTURE!

The group of six made their way to Ichiraku's ramen stand for a quick bite to eat before their training started, talking about what their training might be like.

Hiko just watched on as Mito scolded Naruko on her, still terrible, eating habits, a small smile on his face at the joy of a simple moment of life.

 **2222222222222222222222222222 END 2222222222222222222222222**

 **A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **please let me know how I did with my first ever fight scene. also i made a small mistake with the name of a god... I meant to spell Inari and spelled iMari by accident... I appologize for the small mistake.**

 **I dont gaurantee I will be able to update often since the first took me months to make and a week for the second... I was on a roll with this one.**


End file.
